The life continued three years later
by Kaji Denki Kaze
Summary: Todo comienza tres años después, la calma ha reinado en Konoha durante este tiempo, ¿Pero continuará por mucho más? Puede que lleguen a la villa nuevos problemas.
1. ¡OH no! Luna, Tierra, Luz y Oscuridad,

The life continued three years later...

¡OH no! Luna, Tierra, Luz y Oscuridad, los nuevos problemas de la villa.

En la villa oculta de Konoha, la paz había reinado durante tres años y nadie la había perturbado. Seguían llegando misiones de auxilio, los mas pequeños seguían aprendiendo cosas sobre la villa... y los que eran ninjas se pasaban el día entrenando o cumpliendo misiones.

En la entrada de la villa se podía apreciar dos siluetas. Una de ellas era levemente más baja que la otra. Una de esas siluetas era parte de un joven rubio, alocado, irresponsable pero siempre con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Vestía su habitual traje butano con leves toques azules, y un tanto destrozado después de un duro entrenamiento de tres años.

Desde que había marchado de la villa había crecido mucho, casi igualaba a su maestro. Tenía una figura perfecta, más musculosa que antes pero sin llegar a un músculo muy definido. Su cabello rubio estaba más largo y alborotado que antes y sus ojos azules brillaban con una gran intensidad a causa de su vuelta a la villa y de poder volver a ver sus amigos.

La otra silueta pertenecía al maestro del más joven. Un poco más alta que su discípulo (pero no mucho mas ya que había comió mucho petitsuis y a él no le daban dos sino cuatro XD). Con cabellos blancos, un atuendo menos llamativo que el de su alumno y con unas características rallas rojas que iban desde los ojos hasta las mejillas.

En otra parte de la villa, se encontraban la quinta Hokage entrenando a su alumna, la chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes en ese tiempo se había vuelto un poco más mujer aunque eso solo se podía apreciar en su aspecto. La quinta Hokage no había cambiado en absoluto seguía teniendo un aspecto mucho mas joven de la edad que aparentaba y conservaba sus viejas costumbres de juego.

Cerca de donde se encontraban la 5ª Hokage y su alumna tres chicas y un chico se estaban peleando, algunos de los compañeros de equipo de los que se peleaban los animaban a más, mientras otros que no les gustaba tanto lo de las peleas mas bien porque estaban peleando cerca de la escuela impedían que siguieran peleando para que ningún maestro les castigara.

Dos de las tres chicas que se peleaban eran muy parecidas ya que eran hermanas gemelas aunque se diferenciaban en que una tenia unos dorados ojos con los que podía asesinar a cualquiera y la otra los tenia azules aunque esos ojos no transmitían tranquilidad sino todo lo contrario ya que la dueña de esos ojos era muy impulsiva y salvaje.

Sus adversarios que eran una chica de larga cabellera rubia llamada Ino que además era muy presumida se enfrentaba contra Tsuki, la dueña de los ojos azules. Tsuchi la chica de los ojos dorados se enfrentaba contra Kiba un chico con unas marcas en la cara y dueño de un perro que años atrás era muy pequeño y adorable ya que ahora el cachorrito ya había crecido.

Mientras Tsuki, Tsuchi, Ino y Kiba se pelaban Hikari, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, intentaba detener a las hermanitas, cosa que le era bastante difícil ya que ninguna de las gemelas le hacia caso. Entonces intento pedirle ayuda a su amiga Kurai, una chica de cabello negro corto y ojos negros aunque no se le veían porque la dueña de los ojos los tenía cerrados por qué Kurai estaba durmiendo.

Hikari al ver a su amiga durmiendo y a sus otras dos amigas y compañeras de equipo peleando y sin hacerle caso perdió la poca paciencia que tenia y grito:

_-¡TSUKI, TSUCHI, COMO NO PAREIS AHORA MISMO DE PELEAROS OS PIENSO MATAR!_

Hikari de lo que no se dio cuenta es que por culpa del grito que había metido llamo la atención de todos los presentes y también la de los profesores de la escuela. Entonces se presento Iruka, un chuunin que se encargaba de dar clases a los futuros ninjas de la villa.

_-Dios¿es que no hay un momento de tranquilidad en esta villa?_-dijo Iruka-sensei- _vale chicos estáis todos castigados ir yendo al aula de proyecciones como veo que no escarmentáis tendré que daros una buena charla, por muy ninjas que seáis no aprendéis nunca¿no?_- observó a los chicos.

Mientras Iruka-sensei iba explicando los fundamentos para ser un buen ninja a los pequeños que tendrían que pasar el examen para salir de la escuela, unos jóvenes que ya eran ninjas que habían pasado el examen estaban castigados en el aula con el propósito de reflexionar ante lo que antes habían echo.

En esa clase tan aburrida como todos ellos podían comprobar para Kurai, Shikamaru y Kiba, la voz de Iruka-sensei era como una nana para dormir, todos ellos dejaban un rastro de saliva en la mesa por lo sobados que llegaban a estar.

Hikari puso cara de decepción al ver a su amiga la mar de tranquila ante el castigo que les habían puesto, ella era la única que cumplía el castigo tomando apuntes. En cambio Tsuki estaba histérica y furiosa enviando miradas asesinas a su antes contrincante en el campo de batalla, solo mirarle desde arriba le daba rabia y de repente se le ocurrió hacer bolas de papel y lanzárselas a la cabeza.

Mientras Ino y Tsuki se mataban con las bolas de papel (literalmente), sin que Iruka-sensei lo notase (para algo son ninjas XD), Tsuchi estaba dibujando la mar de tranquila, pero su dibujo no era un dibujo convencional estaba dibujando la muerte de Ino y Kiba, ya que estaba bastante enfadada con el castigo que les habían puesto.

Llevaban ya bastante rato desde que Iruka-sensei les había obligado a escuchar la charla como castigo cuando alguien de los no castigados también llevaba rato aburrido. Ese era Konohamaru, el nieto del tercer Hokage que había crecido bastante en este tiempo, este tuvo la brillante idea de utilizar la técnica que le enseño Naruto para que Iruka-sensei callará de una vez y los demás se divirtieran un poco. Se puso de pie y utilizó el sexy no jutsu delante de toda la clase provocando una risa casi general por parte de los más pequeños.

Muchos de los ninjas castigados se quedaron mirando al pequeño Konohamaru que a causa de las risas había provocado el despertar de los bellos durmientes. Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Chouji (un chico un poquito gordito y con unos graciosos remolinos en sus mejillas), Hinata (una chica muy dulce y tímida) y Shino se lo quedaron viendo melancólicamente recordando a Naruto.

_-¿Pero esa técnica no es del baka de Naruto?_-dijo Ino muy sorprendida.

_-¿A quien has dicho baka?_- preguntó Naruto entrando por la puerta. Iba con Jiraiya y habían pasado para saludar a Iruka-sensei y avisar que ya habían vuelto de su entrenamiento.

_-¿Que haces aquí ero-sennin?_-dijo Hikari sorprendida al ver a Jiraiya.

_-¡Vosotras?_- dijo sorprendido el invocador de sapos-_¡Que hacéis aquí?_

_-¡Ero-sennin¡Ero-sennin¿Nos has traído algún regalito?_-preguntó Kurai.

_-Kurai tu siempre igual U.U solo te interesan los regalos U.U_-dijo Hikari.

_-XD sabes que no lo digo solo por eso Hikari_-dijo Kurai con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

_-XD como no nos haya traído un sapo a lo grande este para los regalos es malísimo_- dijo Tsuchi.

_-¿Ah no¿Entonces porque lo dices?_-pregunto Hikari-_Tsuchi por favor eso no se dice y menos delante de tanta gente._-dijo avergonzada.

_-Jejeje como si no me conocieras lo suficiente_-dijo Kurai ampliando su sonrisa- _xD para fastidiarle, jajaja._

_-Tu siempre estas fastidiando igual que las gemelas U.U no se como es que estoy con vosotras._-comentó Hikari.

_-Ohh_- mira Kurai a Tsuchi- _nos ofende_- vuelve a mirar a Hikari-_jeje con lo que nos quieres no podrías vivir sin nosotras xD_

_-XD en eso estoy de acuerdo, os quiero demasiado XD_-admitió Hikari.

_-XD_ - lanza una mirada cómplice a Tsuchi y Tsuki y las tres se le tiran encima- _xD mas te valía decir eso xD_

_-Vale, pero salir de encima de mí. Que creo que ya he hecho bastante el pena durante lo que llevo de día._-dijo Hikari.

_-Esto_ _chicas, creo que aun no nos hemos presentado._-dijo Tsuki, mostrando su lado tranquilo.

_-¡Wolaaas! nOn ¡yo soy Tsuchi! Soy hermana gemela de Tsuki (solo en el fic no en la vida real XD), me paso la vida dibujando, sobretodo en clases muuuuuy aburridas XD, soy alocada, llamo mucho la atención y no puedo parar en ningún momento nOn, y estas de aquí son mis compañeras de grupo¡Tsuki mi hermanita!_

_-¡Hi nOn!_

_-Ella también es algo alocada n.n le encanta pelear, y puede llegar a ser muy vengativa._-explicó Tsuchi.

_-No te pases ¬¬ _-dijo Tsuki.

_-Soy tu hermana y sé tus puntos débiles ¬¬ _-contestó la pequeña de las gemelas.

_-Esta_ _de aquí con cara más seria es la que podríamos denominar la más calmadita n.n_-dijo Tsuchi.

_-..._

_-Es Hikari, n.n pero según que momentos temed no es tan calmadita XD sobretodo cuando ciertas tres personas la armamos._-explicó Tsuchi.

_-Que quieres decir con eso ¬¬_-preguntó Hikari.

_-Y por ultimo esta de aquí tan adormilada es nuestra querida Kurai n.n ejem ahora la veréis un tanto "inactiva" pero cuando quiere puede ser peor como nosotras XD_ _(no tanto como yo hohoho)_-dijo Tsuchi.

_-¿Decías? -.- _- aun dormida

_-Na__ na n.n_

Después de que el cuarteto fuera presentado el resto de los ninjas presentes se fueron presentando uno por uno, el ultimo en presentarse fue Naruto ya que era el que estaba mas alejado del grupo. Él como siempre hizo una de sus grandes presentaciones diciendo que había aprendido muchas nuevas técnicas y que tenía muchas ganas de enseñárselas a sus amigos aunque lo que sí se ahorro de decir fue que iba a ser el próximo Hokage. Entonces Kiba le dijo:

_-Je, je veo que ya has desistido a ser Hokage._

_-Eso es lo que tú te crees, claro que seré el próximo Hokage XD_-contestó Naruto.

_-Pues_ _no tienes pinta de ser muy fuerte._- comento Tsuki.

_-¿Qué has dicho?_-preguntó Naruto.

_-Mi hermana ha dicho que no tienes pinta de ser muy fuerte y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella incluso añado que eres un bocazas y que la fuerza se te escapa por la boca._- le dijo Tsuchi.

_-Pues si quieres lo comprobamos ahora mismo._- dijo Naruto poniéndose en pose para luchar.

_-Pues ves a la acción y no hables tanto._- dijo Tsuchi preparada para luchar. (Si por ella fuera le gustaría mandarlo al suelo con una solo palabra XD)

Cuando Naruto y Tsuchi estaban a punto de combatir por la puerta aparecieron Sakura y Tsunade que de regreso del entrenamiento se habían pasado por la escuela de ninjas ya que habían oído que Naruto se encontraba en ella.

_-¡Hola Naruto!_-saludó Sakura.

_-¡Sakura-chan! Cuanto tiempo._-exclamó Naruto.

_-Si mucho n.n Si que has crecido en este tiempo ahora eres mas alto que yo._-comentó Sakura.

_-Es verdad, aunque tú también has cambiado n.n Hola Tsunade-sama._-dijo Naruto.

_-Muchachos podéis salir todos un momento de la clase, es que tengo que hablar con Jiraiya._-dijo Tsunade.

Tras el comentario de Tsunade los ninjas más jóvenes salieron de la clase y se pusieron a esperar fuera. Mientras esperaban Hikari se acerco a su amiga Kurai y le comento:

_-¿De que deben de estar hablando Tsunade-sama y ero-sennin?_

_-Y yo que se seguro que de algo importante porque sino no nos habrían echo salir del aula._- dijo Kurai.

_-Quizás porque querían algo de intimida._- dijo Hikari.

_-Hikari no empecemos u.u_ – contestó Kurai.

_-¿Kurai que té pasa?_- preguntaron las gemelas.

_-Hikari que ya vuelve a las andadas._-contestó Kurai.

_-¿ein?_-no entendieron las gemelas.

_-Que ya vuelve a tener la fiebre de ver parejas por todas partes._-aclaró Kurai.

_-Jajaja y esta vez quienes son¿eh Hikari?_- dijo Tsuchi.

_-………. _- Tsuki.

_-XD Vamos Tsuki no me digas que no sabes a que se refiere Kurai XD_ –dijo Hikari.

_-No u.u Sabéis que a mí ese tipo de temas me cuesta un poco._ –contestó Tsuki.

_-XD hay hermanita haber si creces XD ¿Pero quienes ves como pareja, Hikari?_- preguntó Tsuchi.

_-A Ero-sennin con Tsunade-sama._- respondió Hikari.

_-XD esa es muy buena XD_ – contestó Tsuchi.

_-Pues te aseguro que esos dos acabaran juntos como me llamo Hikari y no solo esos dos, también Hinata y Kiba._

_-¿QUE?_- gritaron las otras tres chicas.

_-¿Qué pasa? No he visto una sola pareja he visto varias y todas van a acabar juntas muajajajajaja._- dijo Hikari.

_-Más vale que empieces tú buscándote una pareja antes que juntar a toda la villa -.-_ - soltó de repente Kurai.

_-¿Que has dicho? ¬¬ _-preguntó Hikari.

_-Nada déjala que no ves que aun esta dormida n.nU y sus neuronas aun no responden_- soltó Tsuchi para intentar calmar la pifia que había hecho su amiga.

_- Espero que sea eso ¬¬ _-dijo Hikari.

Al salir del aula, se toparon con el otro grupo restante que faltaba y con Kakashi-sensei. Kurai que andaba medio dormida se topo con Gai-sensei.

_-Eh tu sensei-marica no te pongas en medio_- dijo Kurai desde el suelo mandando al demonio a Gai-sensei.

Todos quedaron absortos al haber escuchado tal comentario.

¿_Ku__-Kurai? O.O _- se quedaron todos.

_-¡SON SUS NEURONAS NO FUNCIONAN T.T HACEDME CASO PLIS!-_ dijo Tsuchi ya desesperada con su amiga.

_-Arggggggg__, mis neuronas andan bien_- mira mal a Gai-sensei- _es este que se pone en medio de mi camino, ya que va soltando plumas por donde anda, podría tener cuidado por donde camina y donde se para ¬¬_

_-T.T bah para que esforzarme, mira te apoyo y todo Kurai... _-comentó Tsuchi.

_-Kurai relájate que no es bueno estresarse además que no viene solo sino que le acompañan sus alumnos._- dijo Hikari.

_-Tanto da así habrá mas guerra_- soltó Tsuki.

_-Al_ _pepino que estén sus alumnos, ñor no decir una palabra más grande._- dijo Kurai.

_-Vosotras cuatro sois muy problemáticas_- dijo Kakashi ya conociéndolas de sobras.

_-No es cierto Kakashi-sensei. Lo que pasa es que a Kurai le han despertado y cuando la despiertan tiene esa mala leche._- dijo Hikari.** "****_Porque siempre dice cuatro si yo no he hecho nada solo he defendido T.T_****" **pensó Hikari.

_-Argg__ lo que le pasa a Kakashi-sensei es que he tocado a cierta persona ¬¬ por eso está molesto_- murmura por lo bajo- _saca la tortuga si eres hombre Gai-sensei, aunque lo dudo con el plumazo que tienes_- poniéndose en guardia Kurai.

_-Hay Kurai pues creo que me acabas de dar mas trabajo extra XD_ – comentó Hikari.

_-Miradme soy Gai-sensei, vengo de la villa oculta de la pluma y voy dejando mi rastro de plumas rosas allá por donde voy_- poniendo poses maricas Kurai- _por la juventud y el amor_- imitando a Gai-sensei.

_-Aunque mejor dejemos las riñas y que nos presente a sus alumnos¿verdad Tsuki n.n?_- dijo Hikari.

_-Emmm__ si._- dijo Tsuki fijándose en cierto chico de cabello largo y negro.

_-Venga pelea, pelea_- se escuchaba de fondo a Kurai.

_-Kurai he dicho que basta ya. Siempre tienes que ir dando la nota._- dijo enojada Hikari. _- No sé porque me dedico a impedir estas situaciones cuando podría estar entrenándome o haciendo otras cosas más importantes ¬¬_

_-¿Eh?_- girando la cara de golpe y mirando hacia Hikari, mientras Kakashi-sensei la tenía agarrada por sí las moscas- _¡vale! No te pongas así._

_-Eso eso... yo podría estar o durmiendo o dibujando o comiendo V.v_- afirmó Tsuchi

_-Vamos Tsuchi pero si tú también le dabas ánimos para que siguiera._- le contestó Hikari.

_-Eso guachy ahora estamos aquí por mi culpa ¬¬ pos ahora me enfado y no respiro . _- soltó Kurai.

Lo que realmente paro la discusión que había empezado Kurai fue la salida de Jiraiya y Tsunade del aula. La 5ª Hokage al ver que Kakashi estaba presente se alegro porque así no tenia que mandar a nadie para que le fueran a buscar. Entonces Tsunade dijo.

_-Kakashi a partir de hoy Tsuki, Tsuchi, Kurai e Hikari dejaran de ser tus discípulas y pasaran a serlo de Jiraiya._

_-¡Qué?_- dijeron las cuatro chicas a la vez.

_-¿Nosotras con Jiraiya-sama?_- dijo Tsuki

_-... . mummm mumumuuuu muumumuu_- dijo aun Kurai aguantando la respiración.

_-Kurai deja ya de aguantar la respiración_- dijo Tsuki dándole un coscorrón.

_-Venga, venga . ¡34 35 36 37! . Sabemos que tu puedes.-_decía Tsuchi.

_-Eso significa ¿qué ero-sennin dejará de ser mi sensei?_- preguntó Naruto.

_-... ¿mmmuummummm?_- dirigiéndose a Naruto- _mumumuu_- articulando la mano en señal de O.K.

_-Si mejor que lo deje de ser o quedara mas traumatizado de lo que esta si continua estando contigo ¬¬_- salto de repente Tsuchi.

_-Será payasa la chica esa que aguanta la respiración._- dijo el alumno de cabello largo y negro de Gai.

_-¿Que has dicho? ¬¬_-contestó Tsuchi mirando mal al chico.

_-mmmuumuuu_- sonriendo Kurai hacía Naruto y Tsuchi- _muuuuuuumumum__ ¬¬_- mirando hacía el chico.

_-Kurai por favor, compórtate que me estoy empezando a avergonzar._- dijo Tsuki.

_-Kurai por una vez hazle caso a Tsuki que ya sabes que eso no es muy común en ella._- dijo Hikari.

_-1 minuto y 20 segundos...-.- te estas pasando eh Kurai._-dijo Tsuchi.

_-Arggg__ si tenemos a la replica del sensei-marica xD_- dijo Kurai dejando de aguantar la respiración- _si tienes algún problema dímelo y lo solucionamos aunque sea a golpes ¬¬_

_-Desisto yo me largo de aquí ¬¬ Tsunade-sama después ya me pasare por tu despacho para que me expliques lo de Jiraiya-sama. ¿Te vienes Tsuki?-_ dijo Hikari.

_-Si_- dijo Tsuki.

_-No te metas con Lee_- dijo Sakura.

_-Etoo__ nos vemos luego._- dijo Kurai a Hikari- _O.o y tu por que te metes él se metió antes conmigo pos ahora revancha_- y se tira encima de Lee, y comienzan a pelearse dándose patadas y puñetazos.

Hikari aun no se había marchado cuando Kurai empezó a pelearse contra Lee pero la pelea no duro mucho porque Hikari los detuvo a los dos.

_-Hay, hay, hay, suéltame Hikari_- se quejaba Kurai- _deja que le de su merecido . _

_-¬¬ caso perdido._- dijo Tsuchi.

_-No porque sabes como acaban siempre las cosas y ya estoy harta de que siempre reciba castigos por vuestra culpa además estamos quedando muy mal delante de los demás ninjas de nuestra edad y se supone que todos hemos de ser compañeros ¬¬_ - dijo Hikari.

_-Aja, aja V.V _– afirmo Tsuchi.

_- >. niu ¿a eso refieres a ser como los demás?_- se quedó Kurai mirando hacía Hikari y Tsuki- _ya sabes que nosotras no somos normales ¬¬_

_-Y tu Tsuchi o de un bando o del otro ¬¬_ - finalizó Kurai.

_-n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_-¿yo? Soy del limbo XD hay no perdón eso eres tu no Kurai de tantas veces que te has muerto por no respirar._- dijo Tsuchi.

_-XD buen chiste hermana n.n _- rió Tsuki.

_-Achias__ nOn_ – agradeció Tsuchi.

_-Vale, vale si lo queréis así ya no abro mas la boca ni hago nada apañáoslas solas._- respondió Kurai mientras se recuesta en una pared y se vuelve a quedar sobada.

_-ZZZzzzz__ -.- _

_-Eso duerme que es lo que mejor sabes hacer. Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi amiga pero es que es un poco impulsiva U.U Además no sé porque le tiene tanta manía Gai-sensei._- dijo Hikari.

_-Acepto tus disculpas muchacha aunque bueno algún motivo tendrá tu amiga pero bueno mejor dejarlo estar y de paso os presento a mis discípulos._- dijo Gai.

_-XD lo que le pasa a Kurai es que tiene mala leche si la despiertas pero ya veréis que en cuanto ella sólita se despierte estará de buen humor y no parará de reírse_- comentó Kakashi-sensei.

_-XD eso es muy cierto Kakashi-sensei. Aunque también es cierto si ha dormido bien n.n_- dijo Tsuki.

_-Zzzzz -.- va... Zzz soltando... plumas rosas Zzzz_- murmuraba Kurai dormida.

Después del pequeño incidente con Maito Gai, este presento sus alumnos a las chicas. Mientras estaba presentando a Lee, Neji y Tenten aparecieron los dos maestros que faltaban, Asuma y Kurenai, estos dos venían muy alegres y eso despertó el instinto de unir parejas de Hikari la cual sin poder contenerlo dijo:

_-Vaya pero si tenemos aquí a una pareja muy mona n.n_

_-Hikari, pero que dices no sabes que te pueden…_- dijo Tsuki.

_-Vamos Tsuki que puede pasar XD_ – contestó Hikari.

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nuestros maestros?_- dijeron a la vez Kiba y Shikamaru.

_-Perdonad por mi comentario, pero es que es lo que pienso._- respondió Hikari.

_-Por mucho que sea lo que piensas no tienes pruebas para decir eso y además como puedes estar segura._- dijo Kiba.

_-Exactamente, no tienes ninguna prueba._- afirmo Shikamaru.

_-Vaya con tu alumna Kakashi, es muy despierta._- dijo Asuma.

_-Si lo es, pero ya no es mi discípula ahora es de Jiraiya._- contesto Kakashi.

_-¿Cómo que ya no es tu discípula¿Y como es que la va a entrenar Jiraiya?_- pregunto sorprendido Asuma (es el maestro de Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji).

_-Porque ahora que ha vuelto Jiraiya, Naruto volverá a ser entrenado por Kakashi y estas chicas pasaran a ser las discípulas de Jiraiya, para que este no se aburra y pierda el tiempo en tonterías._- contesto Tsunade.

_-¿Qué estas insinuando? ¬¬_ - preguntó Jiraiya.

_-Yo… nada. Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos._- dijo Tsunade marchándose.- _Ah chicas, esta tarde a las seis empezaréis vuestro entrenamiento con Jiraiya._

_-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama._- dijeron las tres chicas, ya que Kurai seguía dormida.

Los maestros y Jiraiya también se marcharon al poco de irse Tsunade, por tanto solo quedaron los discípulos, como no sabían que hacer aprovecharon el tiempo para terminar de presentarse ya que algunos aun no se habían presentado.

Los primeros en presentarse fueron Kiba y su grupo, aunque más bien Kiba fue el que presento a los otros dos miembros de su grupo, porque Shino no es que sea muy social y Hinata por la timidez que tiene le cuesta relacionarse con la gente.

Ino y su grupo fueron los siguientes en presentarse, aunque en este caso cada uno se presento aunque Shikamaru lo hizo con las mismas ganas con que hace el resto de las cosas; y Chouji como siempre con su bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano y comiendo, ese hecho hizo que Tsuchi dijera:

_-Tú eres muy glotón¿verdad?_

_-No es que sea glotón, es solo que me gustan mucho estas patatas. Además son muy útiles para realizar mis ataques._-contestó Chouji.

_-En serio están buenas¿me dejas probarlas? n.n_ – dijo Tsuki.

_-Claro._- respondió Chouji ofreciéndole.

_-U.U Me da a mí que se han juntado un par de glotones U.U_ – murmuro Hikari.

_-¿Decías algo?_- pregunto Shikamaru que estaba cerca de Hikari y la oyó murmurar.

_-¿Eh? No, no he dicho nada n.nU_ –dijo Hikari un poco nerviosa.

Después de que Tsuki y Chouji entablaran una conversación respecto donde se podían encontrar las patatas que el chico comía, las tres personas que restaban no se presentaron, porque minutos antes habían sido presentados por su maestro.

Tsuchi que llevaba rato mirando fijamente a Neji se le acerco y le pregunto:

_-Perdona¿llevas lentillas?_-preguntó Tsuchi.

_- Tsuchi, pero que le preguntas, es que no sabes que los miembros del clan Hyuga tienen esos ojos._- dijo Tsuki muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir su hermana. Entonces se dirigió a Neji.- _Perdona a mi hermana es que a veces no sabe lo que dice._- dijo poniéndose un poco roja.

_-No hace falta que te disculpes. Es normal que no sepa nada sobre nuestro clan._- respondió Neji.

_-La verdad es que si lo sabía, pero no me acordaba n.nU_ – dijo Tsuchi.

_-U.U que haremos contigo Tsuchi._- dijeron al unísono Tsuki e Hikari.

_-Hey no es mi culpa, además si Kurai no me liara con tantos clanes esto no me pasaría._- contestó Tsuchi.

_-¿Eh¿Me habéis dicho algo?_- pregunto Kurai despertándose.

_-No te hemos llamado, solo estamos hablando con ellos que se acaban de presentar._- dijo Tsuki.

**"_Menos mal que no se ha enterado Kurai_" **pensó Hikari.

_-¿Y cuanto tiempo lleváis en la villa?_- pregunto Naruto.

_-Pues llevamos como unos seis meses, pero entre misiones y entrenamientos no conocemos mucho de la villa y tampoco mucha gente._- respondió Hikari.

_-Aunque si que habíamos oído hablar de ti y también de un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha.-_ soltó Tsuchi.

Tras el comentario de Tsuchi se produjo un silencio incomodo debido a que mencionar a Sasuke después de lo que había pasado tres años atrás aun afectaba a los presentes por lo que habían vivido.

_-Etoooo__ guau_- dijo Kurai rompiendo el silencio- _jeje perdón por lo de antes pero es que si me despiertan no estoy de muy buen humor_-poniéndose una mano tras la cabeza.

_-grrrr_-sonaron las tripas de Naruto.

_-¡Naruto!_-reclamó Sakura-chan-_¿no os podéis controlar tú y tus tripas?_

_-Si que me puedo controlar pero cuando llevo mas de seis horas sin comer no._-dijo Naruto.

_-¿Qué tal si vamos todos juntos a comer un plato de ramen?_-propuso Kurai.

_-Si es una buena idea._-dijo Tsuki

_-Siiiiii__ comida_-dijo Tsuchi

_-U.U vosotras siempre igual pensando en la comida U.U_ - dijo Hikari

_-No parece tan mala idea_-dijo Shikamaru.

_-A nosotros tampoco_-dijo Neji.

_-O.o ¿No me digas que tú también tienes hambre?_- pregunto Hikari a Shikamaru.

_-Pues la verdad es que si_-dijo Shikamaru indistintamente poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta_-¡Vamos o no encontraremos sitio donde comer!_

_-Si vamos a comer._-dijeron las gemelas.

Todos se encaminaron detrás de Shikamaru y lo siguieron hasta un pequeño restaurante donde se sentaron todos los discípulos juntos. A lo lejos divisaron que sus maestros también habían tenido la misma idea y estaban ya desde hace rato junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya comiendo.

TBC

Perrazo¡Qué¿Aquí termina el capitulo? Pero que corto...más, más, más .

Lobito: Vamos perrazo no te quejes tanto que en el próximo capitulo habrá más y creo que pasara algo muy interesante XD

Gatita: Pero los lectores se han quedado sin saber muchas cosas cómo...mmmmm

Yokai: Gatita¿cuantas veces te tendremos que decir que no le hagas spoilers a los lectores?

Perrazo: Con lo cabeza hueca que es muchas...

Lobito: Yokai, perrazo no habléis tanto que vosotros también sois unos cabezas huecas.

Gatita: Lo importante ahora no es ser o no ser un cabeza hueca...

Perrazo: ...esa es la cuestión...ser o no ser...vivir, morir... (Corta a gatita).

Yokai: Perrazo para de divagar (le pega un golpe).

Perrazo: Auch, eso a dolido Yokai.

Lobito: Vosotros tres parar de una vez, lo importante es que a los lectores les haya gustado el fic y que lo sigan leyendo n.n

Gatita: Y que si les ha gustado y quieren que lo continuemos, que nos dejen un review con todo lo bueno, lo malo, lo que esperan, no esperan, preguntas sobre cosas que no hayáis entendido, proposiciones, quinielas...

Perrazo:...como hacerte rico, el numero ganador de la lotería o de la once, como comer todo lo que puedas sin pagar un duro, el método de comprarte todo lo que quieras y que te salga gratis...

Yokai: Como hacer callar a perrazo...bueno también queremos saber vuestras quejas o también si queréis poneros en contacto con nosotras o algo.

Lobito: Ya sólo os falta decirles que estamos dispuestas para cualquier cosa XD

Gatita: bueno, muchas gracias por haberos leído nuestro fic nOn nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Yokai: Sayonara.

Perrazo: Bye, bye.


	2. Competición de Ramen y un entrenamiento

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Muchos de vosotros estaréis sorprendidos por el cambio de nick. Bueno eso se debe a una sencillísima razón, que es que por diversos temas íntimos que hemos decidido no explicar, Yokai nos abandonó así que para demostrar una nueva etapa hemos decidido cambiarnos el nick.

Este fic llevamos mucho tiempo escribiéndolo y aun con la marcha de Yokai, el fic ha seguido avanzando así que solo podemos deciros que esperamos que os guste el segundo capitulo y que os riáis mucho con nuestras payasadas. Que perdonadnos por demorarnos tanto, pero hemos tenido varios problemas que han provocado el no poder subir este capitulo y recordaros de que si tenéis dudas, algo bueno o malo que decirnos, si queréis darnos vuestra opinión o aportar ideas dejadnos un review con todo lo que tengáis que explicarnos que estaremos muy contentos de poder contestaros en el próximo capitulo y esos reviews nos ayudan a continuar escribiendo.

Y ahora sin más dilación el segundo capitulo.

Capitulo 2: Competición de Ramen y un entrenamiento accidentado.

Todos se encaminaron detrás de Shikamaru y lo siguieron hasta un pequeño restaurante donde se sentaron todos los discípulos juntos. A lo lejos divisaron que sus maestros también habían tenido la misma idea y estaban ya desde hace rato junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya comiendo.

-_Hey Kurai ¿esos de allí no son los maestros, Tsunade-sama y ero-sennin?_-pregunto Hikari.

-_Si xD_-dijo Kurai-_mejor saludar desde lejos que si no me veo que intentaras algo con aquellos todos juntitos, otra de tus locas ideas de juntar a parejitas_-concluyó conociendo demasiado bien a su amiga.

-_Jeje se nota que me conoces muy bien pero como ya te he dicho antes pienso juntar a ero-sennin y a Tsunade-sama. Aunque antes tengo que juntar a otras dos personas que están con nosotros._- respondió Hikari.

_-¿Chicas que vais a pedir?_-dijo Tsuki interrumpiendo a sus amigas-_todos hemos pedido menos vosotras. _

-_Pues yo la verdad no se que pedir._-dijo Hikari.

-_Etoooo yo un plato de ramen por favor_-dijo Kurai dirigiéndose al camarero.

-_Kurai compórtate mejor que estas ante mas gente y además esto es un sitio publico._-le regaño Hikari.

-_Hay no tenemos otra comedora de ramen entre nosotros_-soltó Ino.

-_Bueno eso de comedora de ramen no es exacto es una comedora de cualquier cosa que le pongas delante igual que Tsuki y Tsuchi son un trío de tragonas XD_- respondió Hikari.

-_XD eres de las mías_-dijo Naruto

-_XD tu y yo creo que nos llevaremos bien_-dijo Kurai ofreciéndole la mano a Naruto y este contestando con una sonrisa.

-_Vaya Kurai que fácil has entablado amistad con Naruto o es por otra cosa._-le susurro Hikari.

-_Pero que insinúas_-lanzándose al cuello de su amiga haciendo ver que la ahorcaba- _somos amigos xD y nada más n.n hemos entablado amistad a la primera._

-_Si amistad yo conozco muy bien ese tipo de amistad XD _– contestó Hikari.

-_Como no los dos tenéis carácter simple y alocado_-soltó Shikamaru mientras que le servían lo que había pedido.

-_Te doy toda la razón Shikamaru_-dijo Neji-_en estos casi tres años Naruto no ha cambiado nada y sigue sin crecer._

-_Exacto_-concluyó Shino.

-_Pero que malos amigos que sois_-dijo Naruto fingiendo enojo y disgusto.

-_Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos XD aunque añadiría que ambos son unos cazurros XD._- dijo Hikari.

Esto provocó una carcajada a todo el mundo haciendo que poco a poco los lazos de la amistad se comenzaran a estrechar hacía las nuevas chicas.

Todo el mundo comía entre risas, chistes y anécdotas. A lo lejos los senseis observaban lo bien que habían recibido a las nuevas chicas y lo bien que se llevaban a pesar del pequeño encontronazo que habían tenido en la escuela.

-_Parece ser que después de todo, esas chicas saben relacionarse fácilmente._-comento Kurenai.

-_Si_-comentó Kakashi en un susurro-_a pesar de que no son de carácter fácil, si algo son es sociables a más no poder n.nU_

-_Bueno eso de que son sociables no todas Kakashi._-le dijo Tsunade.

_-¿Lo dices por Hikari?_- preguntó Kakashi.

-_Por quien sino, que yo sepa las otras tres si que son sociables._- respondió Tsunade.

-_Jeje si pero a lo tonto, Hikari las mata callando, y aunque es tímida y le cuesta mas que las otras al final acaba cediendo._- dijo Kakashi.

-_En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, además creo que de las cuatro es la peor._- comentó Tsunade.

_-¿La peor?_-pregunto Gai.

-_Si la peor y si no que te lo conteste Tsunade-sama_-dijo Kakashi observando a la Hokage- _es peor incluso que la que te tiene tanta manía._

-_Exacto. Kurai es mucho de hablar pero cuando le dice algo Hikari se calma y no solo Kurai sino también Tsuki y Tsuchi. Y además nunca se sabe que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza o que es lo que esta maquinando dentro de ella_.- respondió Tsunade.

En una conversación aparte…

-_Hey, Kurai no crees que Tsuchi esta muy callada y concentrada… ¬¬U me da mala espina_- dijo Hikari a su amiga.

-_Mejor no molestar n.nU cuando come es una fiera, que nadie toque su querido ramen_- de repente un escalofrío le entró por todo el cuerpo, era Tsuchi que le había escuchado y le había lanzado una mirada asesina de las suyas- _ves que te he dicho n.nUUU, O.o uy peligro que acaba el bol de ramen…_

-_¡OTRO BOL DE RAMEN! ¬¬ _-exigió Tsuchi.

-_¡OTROJ BOLGH GE GAMENFH! (-.-) _– dijo Naruto aun con comida en la boca- _y lo paga el ero-sennin ya que Iruka-sensei no esta aquí._

_-¡Tendrás morro chaval como si fuese millonario!_- Protestó un indignado Jiraiya.

-_Si claro después te lo puedes gastar en chicas, y en tu querido discípulo que te pide un humilde plato de ramen no ¿verdad?_- protestó Naruto.

_-¡Si claro uno detrás de otro!_- soltó Jiraiya.

-_¡Bah! ¬¬_ - refunfuñó Naruto pasando de todo.

-_Vaya mira que llegas a ser miserable que no puedes ni pagarte tu mismo un simple bol de ramen -.-_ - dijo Tsuchi tranquilamente tomándose su segundo bol.

_-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Y tú que? ¿Quien te paga si no tu comida?_- saltó Naruto.

- _-.-U..._ - Tsuchi dejo de comer dejo el bol encima de la mesa y puso cara muy seria seguía mirando el bol.

-_¡Venga contesta!_-exigió Naruto.

- - sin dejar de mirar el bol alargó un brazo hasta tocar el hombro de Tsuki que tenia a su lado, esta se percató de que alguien la tocaba y dejó de tener la agradable conversación que tenia con Sakura para girar la cabeza y toparse con una seria cara de Tsuchi, Tsuki se percató del nuevo bol que tenia Tsuchi en sus manos y observó también como todos la observaban y entonces se percato…

_-¿Qué:-.-U:¿QUE:O.O:¡AH NO:Ò.Ó: ¡Tsuchi no empezaré a pagar tus numerosos bols de ramen!_- contestó Tsuki.

_-¡VA PORFA!...snif snif…_- puso cara de niña buena Tsuchi- _que eres mi hermana gemela y naciste… snif snif… unos minutos antes que yo…snif snif… entonces eres la mayor… soy tu responsabilidad, además el dinero siempre lo llevas tu porque…porque…_-se puso muy roja.

-_Tu eres un desastre y lo pierdes todo ¬¬_ -confirmó Tsuki- _y que sepas que dejando caer lagrimitas no conseguirás nada, te conozco soy tu hermana ¬¬ y gemela ¬¬_

-_¡bah! -.- bueno igualmente que sepas que pagas mis gastos_- y Tsuchi vuelve con su bol de ramen.

-_Ves, tú también dependes de alguien para que te pague la comida ¬¬_ -dijo Naruto triunfalmente.

-_Pero al menos ella es mi familia no un amigo o conocido ¬¬_ - respondió Tsuchi.

-_¡Arg que rabia que me das! Nadie me puede superar, a mí al gran Naruto Uzumaki, pero es que tú me haces rabiar._

-_Te equivocas -.-_ - dijo Tsuchi aun comiendo su ramen- _nadie puede superar al gran CAZURRO Uzumaki._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAARGGGG! ¡De verdad! ¡Ahora veras como no me superas comiendo en ramen!_- retó Naruto a Tsuchi.

-_Vale ¬¬_ - Tsuchi puso cara desafiante.

-_Empecemos pues ¬¬_ - dijo Naruto.

Los dos, se volvieron el centro de atención de todos. Una superación de cazurrez se cernía sobre ellos. En vez de ver quien era capaz de tragar más ramen, aquello parecía a ver quien engulle más ramen y sobrevivir al intento…

-_Vaya veo que eres una buena rival_- dijo triunfalmente Naruto, acabando su bol de ramen.

-_Tú tampoco te quedas atrás_- dijo Tsuchi con picardía- _pero… he tomado el primer plato y el segundo me falta el postre, a que tú no te atreves._

_-¡Claro que si!_- respondió Naruto.

_-¡OTRO BOL DE RAMEN!_- dijeron triunfalmente los dos a la vez levantando sus bols.

_-¿No será mejor detenerlos?_- preguntó Gai poniendo cara de preocupación.

-_Déjalos ellos ya saben sus limites, mejor que disfruten ahora que pueden_- dijo Jiraiya, poniéndole un tono un poco triste al ultimo comentario.

-_Acabé… antes… que… tu…_- dijo Tsuchi arrastrando lentamente las palabras y dejando ya su décimo bol de ramen acabado, dejándose caer encima de la mesa.

-_Hemos… acabado… a la vez…_- dijo Naruto con un tono mucho peor que el de Tsuchi dejando su bol y también dejándose caer en la mesa.

-_Mienteeeeeeeeeeeees……………….tengo sed… y mucho calor…_- dijo Tsuchi.

_-¡Pedazo bestia! ¡Y quien no! ¡Te has comido diez bols de ramen! Y no eran pequeñitos, me superas Tsuchi eres peor que yo T.T_- se rindió finalmente Tsuki.

-_Va no te desanimes Tsuki n.n _– intento consolarla Kurai- _al menos esto no es peor que cuando le dijeron a que no te tiras de cabeza a un pozo y tan inocente ella con siete años va y les hace caso n.nU uy no lo tendría que haber recordado_- Kurai con ese comentario consiguió que Tsuki entrara en estado de depresión.

-_Vaya de lo que eres capaz de hacer ¿eh?_- se dirigió Naruto a Tsuchi aun apoyado en la mesa.

-_Esto no es nada, y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me propongan, menos que me hagan poner una minifalda y salir con un chico, soy capaz de todo_ – dijo Tsuchi muy segura de si misma dedicándole a Naruto una sonrisa picara de las suyas.

- _Je_- Naruto se incorporó y le extendió la mano- _esto hay que volverlo a repetir._

- _OK. ;)_ –le cogió la mano Tsuchi- _pero la próxima vez con la supervisión de Iruka-sensei, así tenemos a alguien de quien aprovecharnos y que después no te lo recriminará o me hará chantaje XD_

Los dos empezaron a reírse, después de eso acabaron con la risa tonta, y algo sonrojados, posiblemente fue el efecto de los múltiples bols de ramen, o por cierto apretujo de manos, muy observado por el gran instinto de Hikari.

_-...Esto -.-U a quien iba dirigido lo del chantaje por pedir muchos bols de ramen._-dijo Tsuki.

-_Tsuki que ya sabemos que le haces chantaje a tu hermana por pedir demasiado_- afirmó Kurai.

_-...Esto -.-U y a quien iba dirigido lo de que recriminaría porque Naruto pediría veinte mil bols de ramen, no soy tan mal sensei T.T muchas veces he gastado todo mi dinero en Naruto_- dijo en suplicas Jiraiya.

Todos a la vez: -.-U sin comentarios.

Después de la "pequeña" competición entre Tsuchi y Naruto los senseis se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sus discípulos y se sentaron con ellos para tomar los postres y entablar una conversación.

-_Tsunade-sama_- dijo Kurai- _no sé si es un buen momento para comentar esto pero... qué ha pasado aquí para que el solo nombrar a Sasuke Uchiha todos pongan caras depresivas_- nada mas concluir, todos los amigos de Naruto tenían la cabeza agachada.

- _Bueno eso es algo largo de explicar_- dijeron Jiraiya y Tsunade a la vez.

_-¿Tan largo es? Entonces es que paso algo muy serio, ¿no?_- dijo Hikari.

- _Tenemos todo el tiempo que se necesite_- dijo Tsuki.

_-¿Por que tanto interés?_- preguntó Gai-sensei.

- _La verdad es que se rumorea mucho de Naruto y de Sasuke por los pueblos y pensamos que una vez aquí resolverían nuestras dudas_- dijo Tsuchi.

- _Tsuchi tiene razón tenemos muchas dudas sobre esos dos además de que dicen que Sasuke abandonó la villa por culpa de uno de los sannin_- dijo Tsuki.

- _Creo que no tenéis ningún derecho por ahora en saberlo_- dijo Gai-sensei- _sois nuevas aquí y es algo personal._

- _Porqué seamos nuevas no quiere decir que nos lo tengáis que ocultar además si vamos a ser ninjas de esta villa tenemos todo el derecho del mundo._- contesto Hikari enfadada.

- _Eso es verdad_- apoyó Kurai a su amiga- _si nos tratáis como discípulas y hasta nos permitís tener un sannin como sensei, tenemos todo el derecho a saberlo_- dijo poniéndose de pie y pegando un puñetazo a la mesa- _dejad de tratarnos como crías._

- _Porque no lo somos._- dijeron las gemelas.

-_Calma_- dijo Tsunade- _siéntate y escucha_- la miró- _ya va siendo hora que habléis de esto sin que sea un gran secreto y con normalidad, ya sé que os duele aun pero tenéis que quitaros de la cabeza a Sasuke por ahora ya que no sabemos lo que finalmente a pasado con él._

- _Pero Tsunade-sama..._- dijo Gai.

-_Gai_- dijo Kakashi- _Tsunade tiene razón_- miró a los chicos- _y vosotros lo sabéis mejor que nadie._

- _Pero Kakashi-sensei es cierto que ya han pasado tres años pero es como si no los hubieran pasado._- dijo Sakura.

- _Pero hay que seguir adelante_- comentó en un susurró Naruto que fue escuchado por todos- _es lo que me dijo hace tres años Jiraiya-sama._

- _Así se habla muchacho_- dijo Jiraiya dándole una palmada en la espalda a Naruto.

-_¿¿Eh? Ero-sennin casi me caigo de la silla por tu culpa_- dijo Naruto chillándole.

-_XD Ero-sennin creo que has de controlar tu fuerza._- comento Kurai.

- _O.o pequeñaja ¿cuantas veces te he de decir que no me llames Ero-sennin?_- espetó Jiraiya-sama.

- _Ero-sennin, Ero-sennin, Ero-sennin_- iban repitiendo Tsuchi y Kurai a la vez.

- _Tsuchi, Kurai comportaros un poco que no esta bien faltarle el respeto a los mayores._- les dijo Hikari.- _Aunque cuando no haya nadie si que se lo podéis decir._- les susurro.

- _Jeje ok_- dijeron las dos a la vez.

-_Tsunade-sama_- dijo Shikamaru cortando un poco el ambiente- _¿donde se quedarán a dormir?_

-_O.O es verdad aun no sabemos dónde vamos a pasar la noche._- dijo Tsuki.

- _Por mi no hay ningún problema puedo dormir donde sea. Total ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir en la intemperie, ¿verdad Kurai?_- dijo Hikari.

- _Si exacto_- dijo Kurai con una sonrisa_-con_ _tanta misión no hemos podido dormir en sitios decentes desde hace casi unos 9 meses._

- _Si aunque la verdad que por una vez en mi vida si que me gustaría dormir en una casa el problema es donde dormiremos._- comentó Hikari.

-_Tranquilas_- dijo Tsunade- _lo tengo todo pensado, las gemelas y una de las otras chicas dormirán conmigo en la residencia del Hokage_- miró hacía Kakashi- _¿te importaría que la otra se quedará contigo?_

- _En absoluto total sé que son buenas chicas y siendo solo una no creo que cree ningún problema._-contestó Kakashi.

- _Esto Kurai puedo ser yo la que se quede en casa de Kakashi._- le susurro Hikari a su amiga.

- _Vale por mi no problem_- dijo Kurai también en un susurro mientras le sonreía.

- _Tsunade-sama ya me quedare yo en casa de Kakashi-sensei, si a él le parece bien n.n_ - dijo Hikari.

- _Vale por mi perfecto_- dijo Kakashi.

-_XD que tal si vamos a entrenar todos juntos_- propuso Sakura- _así de paso vemos lo que ellas pueden hacer._

- _Sí a entrenar._- dijeron las gemelas.

Ya fuera del restaurante, que por cierto lo dejaron todo a nombre de la asamblea de ancianos, se dirigieron hacia un pequeño escampado cerca del área donde se hace el examen para chunnin.

- _Bien aquí combatiréis entre vosotros se hará un pequeño torneo pero para que no acabéis en camillas o en el hospital que os conozco_- dijo la 5ª Hokage- _será haber quien quita antes al otro uno de estos pañuelos_- mostrando un pañuelo verde y otro azul- _se harán dos equipos al azar y tendréis a los senseis estorbando vuestro paso, quien sea el primero en coger el pañuelo tendrá que venir donde estoy yo y entregármelo, y así terminará el torneo_- cogió aire- _si antes de las 10 ninguno de los dos grupos lo ha conseguido será un empate y el que gane tiene la cena gratis._

- _Bien pues los equipos serán de esta manera. Equipo azul: Tsuki, Kurai, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji y Neji. Y el verde: Hikari, Tsuchi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Lee y Tenten._- dijo Tsunade.

-_Esto Tsunade-sama ¿esta segura de que los equipos están equilibrados?_- pregunto Hikari.

- _Yo creo que más o menos si_- dijo Tsunade- _y sino mira mas dificultades tienen un equipo y así seguro que hay un ganador n.n_

- _Pero eso no es justo haber no lo digo por mi pero quizás hay alguno de mi equipo que no es bueno y por su culpa perdemos y a mi no me gusta perder._- respondió Hikari.

- _Peder o ganar tanto me da pero acabemos ya tengo sueño -.- después de esa comilona que me he dado... _- dijo Tsuchi.

- _Cállate Tsuchi por una vez que me puedo enfrentar a Kurai no voy a perder la oportunidad._- dijo Hikari.

- _Lo mismo digo de mi parte, enfrentarme contra mi queridita hermana_- risa malévola de Tsuchi- _a ver como te las apañas sin el ataque conjunto._

-_Sii_- dijo Kurai- _esto va a ser emocionante xD tengo ganas de enfrentarme a vosotras._

- _Pues te aseguro que esta vez te voy a volver a ganar._- dijo Hikari a su amiga.- _Así que vosotros ya podéis hacer lo que sea para que ganemos._- dirigiéndose a los miembros de su equipo.

- _Esta vez ganáremos nosotras_- dijo Tsuki.

-_XD no os lo creéis ni nada que vais a ganar, seremos nosotros_- dijo Sakura poniéndose los guantes.

- _Eso ya lo veremos Sakura, piensa que la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos quedamos en empate._- dijo Ino.

- _Ya pero de eso hace mucho Ino y durante estos tres años he mejorado mucho._- respondió Sakura.

- _Por mucho que hayas mejorado no eres la única que ha estado entrenando y te aseguro que yo también he mejorado._- dijo Ino.

- _Chicas por favor dejarlo ya, que tampoco es una competición haber quien es la mejor de todas._- dijo Chouji, aunque las chicas pasaron de lo que dijo.

- _Déjalas Chouji son chicas y a cualquier chica le gusta presumir de que es la mejor._- dijo Shikamaru.

Sakura e Ino no se enteraron del comentario de Shikamaru porque estaban muy metidas en su discusión, pero Hikari que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji si que se entero, entonces le dijo:

-_¿Qué estas insinuando con que nos gusta presumir?_

- _Pues esta muy claro o ¿es que no sabes que significa la palabra presumir?_- respondió Shikamaru.

- _Sé perfectamente que significa la palabra presumir y te aseguro que yo no compito para presumir todo lo contrario. Además porque sea una chica no quiere decir que me comporte como esas dos._- dijo Hikari señalando a Sakura e Ino.

- _Lo que tu digas, total tampoco quiero discutir contigo ya que estamos en el mismo equipo al menos llevémonos bien._- dijo Shikamaru."_**Menudo mal genio que tiene esta chica**._"- pensó.

- _Estoy de acuerdo contigo y eso de llevarnos bien espero que no sólo sea en esto sino también después de que acabe n.n_ – dijo Hikari.

-_Claro._- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

Hikari también le sonrió y se marcho a donde estaban sus amigas.

- _Es una chica muy maja, ¿no crees Shikamaru?_- dijo Chouji.

- _Es una chica como cualquier otra._- respondió Shikamaru.

- _Jeje creo Shikamaru que puede que más adelante te lo vuelva a preguntar._- comentó Chouji.

- _No sé porque me lo deberías de volver a preguntar._- dijo Shikamaru.

Chouji tras el comentario de su amigo solamente le respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento que Chouji y Shikamaru estaban hablando Hikari llego donde se encontraban las gemelas y Kurai.

_-¿Y esa sonrisa en la cara Hikari?_- preguntó Kurai.

_-¿Que sonrisa?_- dijo Hikari como si no supiera nada.

-_Esa_- dijo Kurai señalando sus labios muy cerca de la cara de Hikari.

- _Esta pues... no sabría que decirte n.nU_ – contestó Hikari intentando evadir el tema.

- _Si, si a nosotras no nos engañas Hikari_- dijo Tsuki.

_-¿Engañaros? ¿De que?_- preguntó Hikari haciéndose la tonta.

- _Ahora se hace la santita_- dijo Tsuchi con cara maliciosa- _a por ella_- y las tres chicas se le tiraron encima para hacerle cosquillas.

- _Más vale que nos lo digas o te lo sacaremos a base de más cosquillas_- dijo Tsuki.

- _Esta bien que es lo que queréis saber, pero por favor nada de hacer cosquillas._- dijo Hikari dejando de hacerse la tonta.

- _Jejeje ganamos_- dijo Tsuchi.

- _Habéis ganado porque no me gusta que me hagan cosquillas ¬¬ _- respondió molesta Hikari.

- _Pero es una victoria_- concluyó Tsuki.

- _Bueno eso de una victoria lo es a medias muajajaja._- rió Hikari.

- _Venga vamos a comenzar_- dijo Tsunade-sama- _que el equipo verde esconda su pañuelo y el azul el suyo._

Los chicos se marcharon a esconder el pañuelo y a la señal de Tsunade el juego empezó. La cuestión era jugar estratégicamente.

El equipo verde llevaba ventaja en la pequeña prueba que estaban realizando ya que tenían a un buen estratega, cosa que en el equipo verde no había. Por lo tanto los del equipo verde sabían que el equipo azul preferiría el ataque directo.

- _No tenemos otra opción_- dijo Kurai- _ellos tienen a Shikamaru como estratega, así que no podemos dejar el pañuelo a la intemperie._

_-¿Entonces que hacemos?_- preguntaron Naruto y Chouji.

- _Si estáis de acuerdo y creo que Tsuki ha pensado lo mismo que yo_- continuó Kurai- _es que alguien lo lleve escondido encima._

- _Pero fingiremos que lo estamos guardando dejando a Ino y a Chouji al resguardo de lo que supuestamente es el pañuelo e iremos a piñón a por el otro pañuelo_- dijo Tsuki.

- _Entonces en el momento que se piensen que hemos ido todos a piñón irá alguien a por el pañuelo y Chouji e Ino vendrán ayudarnos_- dijo Neji.

- _Vale perfecto_- dijeron los demás.

En otra parte del bosque los del equipo verde...

_-¿Habéis escondido ya el pañuelo?_- pregunto Hikari a Hinata y Tenten.

-_Si_- contestaron a dúo.

- _Bien pues ahora lo que hay que hacer es que crean que tenemos escondido el pañuelo en otro lugar._- dijo Shikamaru.

- _Espera un momento, ¿crees que el pañuelo estará seguro si lo dejamos solo? Piénsalo por un momento del equipo contrario no hay ningún estratega y lo mas seguro es que se dediquen a atacarnos a la vez y no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que dejar el pañuelo solo no es buena idea._- dijo Hikari.

- _Conociendo a Kurai-chan y a los demás seguro que vendrán a piñón contra nosotros_- dijo Tsuchi.

- _Si Tsuchi, pero no lo digo por eso, sino porque Kurai y Tsuki saben que en este equipo esta Shikamaru y es un buen estratega seguro que han pensado algo para que nos confiemos._- dijo Hikari.

- _Con el poco cerebro que tiene Kurai por lo menos, me extraña_- dijo Tsuchi.

-_XD Hay Tsuchi creo que aun has de crecer un poco mas XD Kurai se hace la tonta pero de tonta no tiene nada, sino ¿por qué te crees que gana los combates?_- contestó Hikari.

_-¿Por pura chorra y fuerza bruta?_- dijo Tsuchi- _¿aparte de su jutsu especial?_

- _Disculpad, pero al final ¿qué es lo que vamos hacer?_- dijo Lee.

- _Eso porque estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí sin hacer nada._- dijo Tenten.

- _Si no queréis dejar el pañuelo solo ya dejo de vigilas a mis insectos_.- dijo Shino.

- _Hey y si en vez de tanta estrategia hacemos como ellos, atacamos directamente, seguro que eso no se lo esperaran._- dijo Sakura.

-_XD la mejor defensa un buen ataque_- dijo Tenten.

- _Vale pos a piñón se ha dicho_- dijo Tsuchi alzando el puño hacía el cielo.

- _Tsuchi tu contrólate que ya sabes que no puedes usar toda tu fuerza aun._- le susurro Hikari.

- _Si si ya lo sé_- dijo Tsuchi- _ya te pareces a mi hermana._

- _Bueno según como se mire, soy tu hermana postiza XD_- rió Hikari.

- _Dejemos la cháchara para más tarde y comencemos_- dijo Shikamaru.

- _Perdona pero esta cháchara como lo llamas tú es algo importante._- respondió Hikari.

- _Mujeres_- dijo Shikamaru bajito solo lo escucharon Shino y Lee.

_-¿Decías algo?_- pregunto Hikari a Shikamaru.

-_Nada_- respondió Shikamaru como si la cosa no fuera con él.

- _Eso espero._- dijo Hikari.

_-¿Tienes que meterte en todo lo que digo o hago?_- dijo Shikamaru desafiante.

- _No pero cuando hablan mal de mí me entero de todo y para tu información los murmullos te los guardas porque te aseguro que yo lo oigo todo._- dijo Hikari desafiándolo también.

- _Eh oye_- dijo Kurai- _con quien tenéis que pelear es con nosotros no vosotros mismos_- entre tanta discusión los del equipo azul habían llegado.

- _Cállate Kurai, que aun me debes la revancha del ultimo empate que tuvimos._- dijo Hikari.- _Además discuto con quien me da la gana._

- _Ya lo dicen que quién se pelea se desea_- le soltó Kurai haciendo que Shikamaru y Hikari se sonrojasen.

- _Eso no es cierto Kurai y para tu información paso de los tíos y más los que se parecen a él._- dijo Hikari aun más roja y señalando a Shikamaru.

-_XD eso dímelo dentro de unos pocos meses, cuando te lo vuelva a preguntar XD_- dijo Kurai mientras atacaba a su amiga.

- _No hará falta que me lo preguntes, porque seguiré pensando lo mismo._- dijo Hikari respondiendo a los ataques de su amiga.

Los demás también se habían puesto a luchar. Era cada uno con su pareja, las gemelas peleándose entre ellas, luego Naruto contra Shikamaru. Sakura había abierto ya variosboquetes en el suelo dejando a todos la boca abierta y pensando que es mejor no hacerla enojar.

Cuando los combates estaban en su mejor momento aparecieron tres siluetas.

Con mucha rapidez Kurai y Hikari esquivaron un golpe de arena que iba justo a por ellas. Tsuchi tuvo que esquivar un abanico volador y Tsuki un ninja marioneta.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?_- preguntó Tsuchi- _¡¡¡casi me vuela la cabeza!_- dijo muy enojada.

- _Tsuchi relájate creo que esas tres personas que nos han atacado quieren algo de nosotras._- dijo Hikari.

- _Alejaos de ellos o nos veremos obligados a mataros_- dijo la voz de una chica con dos coletas.

_-¿Pero tu estas loca o que? ¿Porque nos hemos de alejar de ellos?_- dijo Tsuki.

- _Todo el que ataca a los ninjas de Konoha son nuestros enemigos_- dijo el chico vestido de negro que cargaba una marioneta ninja.

- _Pues para tu información nosotras somos ninjas de Konoha y sino mira nuestras bandas._- dijo Hikari.

- _Chicos dicen la verdad_- dijo Naruto.

- _Igualmente los pondremos a prueba_- dijo Temari la única chica del grupo.

-_Hikari_- dijo Kurai en un susurro- _déjame pelear contra el chico que lleva el kanji del amor en la frente._

- _Por mi haz lo que quieras Kurai pero creo que ese chico te interesa mas de lo que te interesaría otro chico._- le respondió Hikari también en un susurro.

- _No si tú te sacas cosas de la manga, no es así Hikari_- respondió cayéndole una gotita de la frente.

_-¿Quién va a ser de las cuatro la que va a luchar?_- dijo Kankuro el chico de la marioneta.

-_Yo_- dijeron Tsuchi y Tsuki a la vez.

- _Bueno pues creo que a mí me toca la chica._- dijo Hikari.- _Tsuki, Tsuchi os doy permiso para que utilicéis esa técnica pero eso si sin matarlo n.n _

- _Y yo con él otro chico_- dijo Kurai sonriendo- _ya era hora de hacer ejercicio._

- _Cierto nuestro primer combate en serio desde hace mucho._- dijo Hikari.

- _No os confiéis_- dijo Naruto.

- _Je tranquilo Naruto. Nosotras no somos lo que aparentamos._- dijo Hikari.

- _Sobretodo no los sobrevolaréis_- dijo Shikamaru.

- _Lo tendremos en cuenta_- dijo Tsuki.

_-¿Acaso te preocupas por nosotras?_- le dijo Hikari a Shikamaru.

-_Algo_- respondió Shikamaru- _me habéis caído bien y no quiero que os hagan papilla a la primera, piensa que yo soy aquí el que tiene el rango más alto._

- _Pues no hace falta que te preocupes por nosotras nos sabemos cuidar muy bien. Aunque de todos modos muchas gracias._- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

Los Senseis esperaban pacientes a que los discípulos llegaran a cierta parte del bosque pero poco se imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Tsuki y Tsuchi comenzaron a atacar sin tregua a Kankuro. Temari y Hikari se desplazaron a un lugar seguro lejos de aquellos y Gaara, el chico del kanji del amor y Kurai se seguían mirando.

-- seguía en silencio Gaara.

- _Como veo que no atacas seré yo la primera en hacerlo_- dijo Kurai y se lanzó contra Gaara pero este utilizó la arena haciendo un escudo y protegiéndose.

- _Veo que no te andas con chiquitas_- dijo Gaara- _esto va a ser divertido_- y sonrío.

- _Me alegro de que sonrías_- dijo Kurai- _estas más mono así_- sonrió también- _esto es para divertirse._

Y continuaron con una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pegándose puñetazos. Mientras tanto Tsuki y Tsuchi se habían dedicado a atacar a Kankuro y habían destrozado varios árboles entre patadas y puñetazos.

-_Tsuki_- dijo Tsuchi- _utilicemos esa técnica._

-_Si_- respondió Tsuki.

- _Patada doble_- dijeron las dos a la vez- _y giró mortal_- mientras atacaban a Kankuro sin utilizar todo su chakra enviándolo contra la pared junto a su marioneta.

- _Muy bien Tsuchi_- animó a su hermana.

- _Jejeje tu también lo has hecho genial_- pero Kankuro se volvió a levantar y detrás de ella apareció la marioneta.

- _No creáis que es tan fácil vencerme_- dijo Kankuro.

- _Jejejejeje_- rió la marioneta.

Entre las copas de los árboles Hikari y Temari tenían una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, se paraban todos los golpes entre ellas y utilizaban su gran rapidez y astucia para librarse de ser golpeadas.

- _No lo haces nada mal_- comentó Temari.

- _Tu tampoco._- dijo Hikari sonriendo.

Y continuaron con la batalla que tenían. Los discípulos observaban las peleas y a muchos de ellos les entraron ganas de combatir contra las chicas. Otros miraban incrédulos su gran potencial.

En otra parte del bosque los senseis esperaban a que llegaran, extrañados decidieron ir más o menos donde creían que estarían y se encontraron con tal espectacular panorama. Las chicas peleándose contra los de la arena mientras que los demás solo miraban.

Kakashi-sensei junto a Gai paró la pelea de Tsuki y Tsuchi contra Kankuro. Asuma paró la pelea de Temari contra Hikari y Jiraiya la de Gaara contra Kurai.

En eso llegó la 5º Hokage extrañada de que no hubiese movimiento alguno entre los árboles excepto en una zona.

- _¡Pero que pasa aquí!_- pidió Tsunade-sama.

- _Tsunade-sama solamente estabamos peleando contra estos chicos porque ellos nos han atacado._- dijo Hikari.

- _Eso, eso_- dijo Tsuchi engrescada.

- _Gaara, Temari, Kankuro_- dijo Tsunade- _¿eso es verdad?_

- _Solo queríamos ponerlas a prueba nada más_- dijo Temari- _sino que te lo confirmen ellos._

_-¿Quiénes son ellos? Estabamos en medio de una prueba y vosotros nos habéis atacado._- dijo Tsuchi a la defensiva.

- _Ellos son Gaara, Kankuro y Temari_- dijo Kakashi- _son de la villa de la arena y la verdad es una sorpresa que estéis aquí._

_-¿Eso a que habéis venido?_- pregunto Tsuki.

- _Veníamos a hablar con Tsunade-sama y hacer una visita_- dijo Gaara- _a parte de comprobar si era verdad que Naruto había vuelto a la villa._

_-¿Y vosotras?_- preguntó Temari- _¿quiénes sois? por que habéis pedido explicaciones sobre nosotros, pero vosotras..._

- _Vale me toca a mí volver a hacer las presentaciones_- dijo Tsuchi.

- _Etoooo guau_- dijo Kurai- _pos va a ser que sí._

- _XD eso parece Tsuchi. Aunque nos podríamos presentar cada una._- dijo Hikari.

- _Vale así mejor_- dijo Naruto.

- _Yo soy Tsuchi y soy la hermana gemela de ella_- dijo señalando a Tsuki- _las dos estamos emparentadas con Jiraiya-sama, yo soy la cabeza loca junto a Kurai del grupo._

- _Bueno como mi hermana bien ha dicho yo soy su gemela pero soy mayor que ella por unos segundos y me llamo Tsuki y a veces soy un poco impulsiva._

- _Mi nombre es Kurai y soy la mediana de este grupo de cabras locas._

- _Se ha dejado decir que es dormilona, tiene mal humor si la despiertan, esta tan loca como yo y es una gran cazurra y desastre_- completó Tsuchi.

- _Gracias ¬¬ Tsuchi._-dijo Kurai.

- _De nada Kurai n.nU_ - dijo Tsuchi escondiéndose tras su hermana- _se me ha escapado._

- _Que le vamos hacer_- dijo Kurai- _no cierras nunca tu boquita_- la mira con ojos perversos- _tendré que coserte la boca XD le pediré hilo y aguja a Hikari._

-_A mi no me pidas nada Kurai y si no quieres que hablen mal de ti no seas como te han descrito. Mi nombre es Hikari y bueno soy la mayor del grupo y la más sensata, aunque cuando me enfado doy bastante miedo. Y soy familiar de Tsunade-sama._

- _Y tanto miedo_- dijeron las tres amigas a la vez- _mejor no estar cerca de ella y si eres el culpable más vale que corras todo lo que puedas antes de que te alcance_- dijo Tsuchi- _y sino escóndete o prepárate a recibir un buen sermón_- dijo Tsuki- _XD o sino sálvese quién pueda y cárgale el muerto a otro xD_- concluyó Kurai- _definitivamente da muchísimo miedo_- y a las tres les dio un escalofrío tan solo recordar un día que Hikari estaba enojada.

- _Vamos chicas tampoco exageréis que aquel día tampoco fue para tanto y eso que me podía haber enfadado más._- dijo Hikari.

_-¡¡Que no fue para tanto!_- exclamó Tsuchi- _encima dice que no fue para tanto, casi nos mata, tuvimos que escondernos por horas y encima dice que no fue para tanto, pasamos la noche sin cenar y por la mañana no nos quería dar el desayuno_- seguía Tsuchi- _fue terrible_- Tsuki iba escondiéndose tras Kakashi-sensei y Kurai tras Jiraiya, sabiendo que la ira de su amiga estaba por desatarse por las palabras de la pequeña del grupo.

- _Dios se apiade de ella_- exclamó Naruto cuando vio que la cara de Hikari iba cambiando a enojo- _y más por ser pariente de Jiraiya y su agresor ser de Tsunade-sama._

_-¡¡Tsuchi cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables de esa forma de mí cuando no es verdad!_- grito Hikari muy enfadada.- _Ven aquí que te vas a enterar._

- _Jajaja_- estallaron las risas de los demás al ver semejante persecución.

_-¿Que tal si volvemos a ir todos juntos a cenar al mismo restaurante?_- dijo Jiraiya-sama.

_-¿Siguen pagando la asamblea la cena?_- preguntó Asuma.

- _Me parece que si_- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa y todos se encaminaron de nuevo hacía el restaurante.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

**Nuevos problemas, parejas, una partida de póker y un montón de catastróficos acontecimientos (1ª parte)**

Una vez llegaron al restaurante donde habían comido al mediodía, los maestros y sus discípulos se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa junto con los tres ninjas de la arena. Los maestros se sentaron con los jóvenes porque querían saber que nuevas traían los ninjas de la villa oculta de la arena.

Cuando todos habían pedido y les habían traído la comida, Tsunade le pregunto a Gaara.

-_¿Qué asuntos traen a Konoha al Kage de la villa oculta de la arena?_

_-¿Qué¿Cómo que Kage?_- pregunto Naruto muy sorprendido tras el comentario de Tsunade.

- _Entiendo que te sorprendas Naruto no llevas ni un día aquí y te han de explicar muchas cosas, pero si, Gaara es el nuevo Kage de la villa oculta de la arena._-contestó Tsunade.

_-¿Cómo es que ya es Kage si es muy joven?_- pregunto Tsuki con curiosidad.

- _Bueno es algo fácil de explicar, en mi villa lo de elegir al siguiente Kage se hace de una forma diferente a como se hace aquí. En mi villa ser Kage pasa de padres a hijos y como mi padre murió hace tres años, tuve que convertirme en el Kage de la villa._- explico Gaara.

-_Es un buen método de sucesión, pero ¿qué pasaría si el descendiente fuera una chica?_- pregunto Hikari.

- _Muy buena pregunta Hikari._- dijo Tsuchi.

-_De momento no se ha dado el caso así que no te podría responder con seguridad._- dijo Gaara.

-_¿Cómo que no puedes responder? Tú eres el Kage, por tanto has de conocer las leyes y la respuesta¿o es que la respuesta es que si es niña no puede ser Kage?_- dijo Hikari.

-_Que más da cual sea la respuesta total si fuera cierto él puede cambiar esa ley._- dijo Temari.

-_No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva que solamente he preguntado una cosa¿o es que lo defiendes por otra cosa?_- dijo Hikari.

-_Hikari no empecemos U.U_ – dijeron sus tres amigas.

-_Solamente le defiendo porque es mi hermano y el Kage de mi villa no es por nada más._- contestó Temari.

-_Temari relájate que hemos venido aquí para informarles de lo ocurrido en nuestra villa no para discutir._- dijo Kankuro.

_-¿Perdonad, que sois pareja?_- pregunto Tsuchi inocentemente.

- _Esto…_- dijeron Temari y Kankuro muy rojos.

-_XD parece que si XD Hikari creo que esta vez te has equivocado XD_ – dijo Kurai.

- _Si eso parece n.n Creo que estoy perdiendo facultades. Me pregunto porque será._- comento Hikari.

- _Hikari aun no has respondido a lo de la sonrisita tonta que llevabas puesta en la cara antes de que empezase el jueguecito_- dijo Kurai

-_Eso_- apoyaron Tsuchi y Tsuki

- _Jejeje esto va a ser divertido_- dijeron mentalmente los senseis.

_-¿Qué sonrisita? Que yo recuerde no he sonreído en ningún momento._- dijo Hikari intentando evadir el tema.

_-¿Qué? Ahora no te hagas la longuis nena_- dijo Tsuki.

-_Si algo tenemos es buena memoria_- dijo Tsuchi- _además es que has perdido también contra nuestro ataque de cosquillas y has prometido contárnoslo_- poniendo morritos.

- _Eso, eso_- apoyó la gemela afirmando.

- _Pero es que no hay nada que contar. ¿Es que ya no puedo sonreír o que?_- dijo Hikari.

- _Si pero eso era otro tipo de sonrisa_- dijo Kurai- _te conocemos demasiado bien y sabemos cuando sonríes y sonríes_- gesticulando sonrisas, intentando explicar la diferencia.

- _De acuerdo me rindo U.U porque a vosotras no se os puede engañar U.U_ - dijo Hikari- _Shikamaru me parece mono._- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y poniéndose un poco roja.

- _Jajajaja_- estalló en una carcajada Tsuchi- _jejeje no te enfades_- al ver el rostro de Hikari- _pero no sé no pensaba que seria el tipo de chico del que te enamorarías._

-_Tsuchi_- le reprochó su hermana- _sabes que cuentas con nosotras_- dijo también bajito al ver como todos intentaban enterarse de lo que se reía Tsuchi y susurraban las otras chicas.

-_¿Ehhhhhhhhh? Que pasa_- dijo Naruto- _si es un chiste contadlo para todo el mundo._

- _Eso, eso_- dijeron todos afirmando con la cabeza incluso los senseis y los Hokages.

- _Pues no es nada_- dijo Kurai- _Tsuchi se ha reído por que le hemos contado que el Ero-sennin saca sapos y nos habían explicado que puede invocar a una rana pequeña, amarilla muy mona y se la ha imaginado_- mirando a Tsuchi amenazándola que le diera la razón.

-_XD_- se rió Naruto- _yo fui la primera persona que invocó a Gamatatsu, la rana de la que estáis hablando._

- _¿Te refieres a la cosa esa que llamó papá a Gamabunta?_- preguntó Tsunade.

-_Si_- contestó Jiraiya-sama.

Tonton que estaba por allí chilló dando a entender que él también afirmaba lo dicho. (No sé de ande puñetas apareció el cerdito valiente Tonton que es medio perro ya que olfatea cosas, por eso le llamo Tonton babe el cerdito-perrito valiente xD)

- _Porque os reís de la pobre Gamatatsu es cierto que no es muy despierta pero tampoco hay que reírse de ella._- dijo Hikari.

- _Vaya, vaya, menuda pillada_- comentó Shikamaru- _entonces no es cierto de que Tsuchi se riera de eso y me lo acabas de confirmar._

- _Esto yo no sé, de que se reían ellas._- dijo Hikari un poco nerviosa.

- _Venga has metió la pata hasta el fondo_- le susurro Kurai a Hikari_- y encima te ha pillado el tío que te mola._

- _Ya sé que he metido la pata pero que quieres que le haga, lo hago por instinto._- le susurro Hikari a Kurai.

- _Si, si ahora lo intentas arreglar así_- comentó Shikamaru- _por eso digo que las chicas sois complicadas._

- _Vaya hacía mucho que no te escuchaba decir esa frase_- comentó Temari- _jajaja se me vuelve hacer raro estar tan a gusto en la villa oculta de Konoha._

- _Pues si nosotras somos complicadas vosotros sois tontos._- dijo Hikari ofendida.

-_Gaara_- dijo Lee intentando que la pelea terminase ya que observaba que Shikamaru iba a protestar- _antes has dicho algo de que han atacado vuestra villa._

- _Si es verdad, lo hemos dicho_- contestó Gaara.

- _Si nos puedes poner un poco al corriente y nos dices a que has venido_- preguntó Tsunade.

- _Bueno hemos venido para impedir que pase lo mismo en vuestra villa, ya que en la nuestra los Akatsuki aprovecharon una reunión de la asamblea para atacar a los ninjas que protegían la entrada_- comenzó a narrar Gaara, para ser un chico de pocas palabras en estos 2 años y medio al tener que convertirse en Hokage tuvo que dejar un poco de lado su faceta más callada para tratar con los demás Hokages- _por lo que escucharon algunos heridos, los Akatsuki andan tras de algo aparte de Orochimaru y lo buscarán villa tras villa pasando por todas_- cogió aire- _por eso estamos aquí, para avisaros y ayudaros a proteger la villa._

_-¿Los Akatsuki¿Pero no es en ese grupo donde esta Itachi Uchiha?_- dijo Hikari.

-_Si_- respondió Kakashi- _el hermano de Sasuke Uchiha._

Kurai al escuchar el nombre se puso muy seria y apretaba sus puños bajo la mesa.

- _Kurai relájate que aun es demasiado pronto para que se enteren de tu apellido._- le susurro Hikari a su amiga.

- _No puedo remediarlo, con solo la mención de mis primos_- apretó aun más los puños- _no puedo de verdad, me gustaría pegar una paliza a Itachi por lo que hizo pero por otra banda le sigo queriendo mucho y Sasuke, la verdad es que no se que ha pasado con él pero quiero averiguar la verdad pero no ayudan mucho a saberlo_- tomo aire- _sólo sabemos rumores que cuenta la gente._

- _Si tenéis que decir algo importante hacedlo en voz alta y no susurrando_- dijo Lee- _es de muy mala educación._

-_Exacto_- afirmó su sensei.

_-¡Eh!_- exclamaron Kurai y Tsuchi.

- _Tú calla pluma Gai_- dijo Kurai haciéndole burla.

- _Nosotras hablaremos alto y claro cuando vosotros nos expliquéis lo de Sasuke Uchiha._- dijo Hikari.

- _Por qué tanto empeño en Sasuke_- preguntó Ino.

- _Porque hemos oído cosas bastante desagradables sobre lo que ha hecho y queremos saber si es cierto. Además que pasa si tenemos curiosidad en saber de él ¬¬ _- dijo Hikari.

- _Ja seguro que sois otras de las que perseguís a Sasuke como hacen todas las de la villa_- comentó Shikamaru- _que problemático._

- _¬¬ pues te aseguro que a mi no me gustan las personas como Sasuke, total todos los Uchiha son unos orgullos y los orgullosos son los peores._- respondió Hikari.

- _Tu no tienes fe ¬¬, no nos conoces_- dijo sarcásticamente Tsuchi- _somos más antisociables que otra cosa, además los guapotes por mi parte no me van._

Kurai le clavó un codazo a su amiga.

_-¿Así que yo también soy una orgullosa?_- le susurró Kurai

- _Lo siento Kurai pero es que me ha molestado su comentario. Además quien es él para llamarme como ese rubia de ahí ¬¬ yo no soy una desesperada que va tras el mas guapo de la villa. Arggg es que me pone de los nervios._- dijo Hikari en un susurro menos el último comentario que no lo pudo contener.

- _Exacto chavalito_- dijo Tsuki- _los tíos con carita de guapos y chulitos no nos van._

- _Muy bien dicho Tsuki además no estamos hablando de nuestros gustos sobre chicos eso son conversaciones que hacen las chicas repipis y nosotras no somos de esas, sólo queremos saber que ha pasado con Sasuke Uchiha._- dijo Hikari.

- _Hace dos años y medio Sasuke se fue de villa Konoha_- empezó a explicar Asuma- _por lo que sabemos o suponemos Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru para conseguir el poder necesario para matar a su hermano Itachi_- tomó aire- _pero no sabe que Orochimaru lo está utilizando sin que sé de cuenta o esté se ha resignado aceptar el trato por poder._

_-¿Eso es lo único que nos vas a contar?_- preguntó Tsuchi-_ ¿no hay nada más¿O no nos queréis explicar nada más?_

- _Tsuchi no te quejes que al menos nos han contado algo aunque se puede decir que solamente nos han confirmado lo que ya sabíamos._- dijo Tsuki.

- _Si me disculpáis ahora vengo_- Kurai se levantó de la mesa y salió fuera del restaurante.

- _Perdonadla es que a veces tiene esos arranques. Ahora vengo voy a ver que le pasa._- dijo Hikari levantándose y saliendo fuera.

- _Bueno como la comida ya ha llegado por que no empezamos a comer_- dijo Jiraiya abriendo la bolsa de palitos- _si no se enfriaran._

- _La comida O.O_- dijo Tsuchi de repente- _me había olvidado de ella T.T_

- _uy ¬¬ no es normal eso en ti Tsuchi, y tampoco es normal en mi T.T también me había olvidado_- dijo Tsuki dándose cuenta que ya estaba la comida en la mesa.

Todos comenzaron a comer entre risas ya que Naruto y Tsuchi se habían vuelto a enfrascar en otra competición de comida. Mientras tanto fuera del restaurante.

- _Mierda_- dijo Kurai- _¿tanto han cambiado?_

- _Es normal que hayan cambiado ya sabes como era Itachi hace unos años y era de esperar que hiciera lo que hizo, y en el caso de Sasuke teniendo en cuenta lo que apreciaba a Itachi y lo que paso entre ellos aquella noche es normal que haya actuado de esta manera._- dijo Hikari.

- _Uff_- suspiró- _no sé que decirte, esperaba que por lo menos Sasuke hubiese centrado la cabeza y se le hubiera quitado la sed de venganza contra Itachi_- intento sonreír- _la verdad es que me los sigo queriendo mucho aunque hayan hecho todo eso, son parte de mi familia, la única que me queda aparte de mis amigos_- agachó la cabeza.

- _Me alegro que digas eso y espero que les sigas queriendo porque después de todo son tu familia y eso no significa que debas odiarles, es cierto que lo que han hecho no esta bien pero eso no cambia que sean tu familia._- dijo Hikari.

-_Gracias_- sonrió- _¿qué tal si vamos dentro? Si tardamos más Tsuchi o Naruto se comerán mi plato de tofu y no quiero quedarme sin cena._

- _Si es lo mejor. Además no quiero que medé uno de mis arranques filosóficos XD_- comentó Hikari.

- _Jajajaja._- rió Kurai.

Las dos chicas entraron de nuevo al restaurante y se encontraron el panorama de Naruto y Tsuchi devorando todo lo que había en la mesa que pudiera ser comestible.

_-¡Mi Tofu!_- exclamó Kurai- _yo os mato_- y se lanzo encima de Naruto y de Tsuchi.

- _Jeje Kurai esta bien que te tires encima de Tsuchi y Naruto, pero ya que estas podrías tirarte encima de otra persona XD_ - dijo Hikari.

_-¡Quuuéeee!_- todos los presentes miraron a Kurai que estaba toda roja.

- _Pero... pero ¡qué dices!_- dijo toda roja y balbuceando- _a mi no me metas en tus líos_-contestó mientras giraba la cara para evitar que él se fijara en su sonrojo.

-_XD ves, pero si lo que digo es cierto XD sino no hubieras reaccionado como has reaccionado XD _- dijo Hikari.

- _Jajajajaja_- todos los presentes estallaron a risas.

- _Tengo una idea_- dijo Asuma- _¿qué tal una competición de sake? XD el ganador será quién aguante más vasos de sake._

_-¡Sake! Me apunto. Hey Kurai venga participa así al menos podrás decir que el rojo de tu cara es debido al sake XD _- dijo Hikari.

_-¿eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?_- dijeron Tsuchi y Naruto- _preferimos una competición de ramen._

- _Venga vale_- dijo Tsunade- _¡CAMAREROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tráiganos un par de botellas de sake y vasos para todo el mundo, esto va a ser muy divertido._

- _Vosotros callaros y observad a los profesionales y sino seguir comiendo XD_ - dijo Hikari.

- _Yo la verdad paso_- dijo Gaara- _esto no va conmigo._

-_O.O ¿no te gusta beber?_- pregunto Tsuki.

- _La verdad, no soporto el alcohol_- dijo Gaara mirando hacía otro lado.

- _Deja, mejor que no beba_- dijo Kankuro- _ya tuvimos suficiente la única vez que bebió._

- _Peor que la primera vez que bebió Tsuki O.O_- dijo Tsuchi-_dudo que sea peor._

-_XD así que té afecta el alcohol XD_ - dijo Hikari.

- _Porque la única vez que Tsuki bebió fue como la marabunta_- empezó a explicar Tsuchi, entonces Kurai y Hikari salieron corriendo de donde estaban para tapar la boca y medio ahogar a Tsuchi, la cual estaba apunto de meter la pata.

- _Va dejadle en paz_- dijo Tsunade quitándole importancia- _recordar que es un Kage y le debéis respeto_- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Gaara.

- _Por mucho que sea un Kage tiene nuestra edad Tsunade-sama además tu tampoco deberías beber para no ensuciar tu imagen XD_ - dijo Hikari.

- _Va_- dijo haciendo coña Tsunade- _total ya me conocen lo suficiente y saben que de vez en cuando bebo sake, jajaja._

- _Si y que también te gastas tus ahorros jugando en el casino, y no solo los tuyos ¬¬_ -dijo Hikari.

- _Bueno esto que competición de sake es si no hay una buena baraja de cartas_- salto de repente Tsuchi- _¡juguemos al póker!_

- _Póker... _- a Tsunade le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

_-¡Sí! Juguemos a póker que quiero desplomar a varias personas muajajajaja._- dijo Hikari muy animada.

_-¡Sí! Vamos a ganar dinero hermanita . _- dijo Tsuki toda emocionada- _¿Tsuchi?_

- _Si... a ganar... esos ánimos T.T_-dijo Tsuchi.

_-¿Por que te desanimas tanto Tsuchi?_- le pregunto Naruto.

- _No por nada n.nU_** "_Para la próxima vez, voy y me cayó lo de jugar ¬¬U, solo quería observar..._"**- dijo Tsuchi.

_-¿Tsunade-sama se encuentra bien?_- preguntó Sakura, la cual vio un tanto nerviosa a Tsunade.

-_ Si estoy la mar de bien V.V¡bueno empecemos la competición!_-contestó Tsunade.

- _Bueno si eso, mejor decidamos quienes van a participar en la competición._- dijo Hikari.

-"**_Graaacias Hikari T.T_**"- Tsuchi vio como una luz la liberaba de aquella prisión...

- _Bueno y sino mejor aun porque no jugamos todos pero en parejas así no habrá tantos problemas y si eso las parejas se hacen por sorteo_** "_Haber_ _si hay suerte y me puede tocar con Shikamaru_" **_n.n _- dijo Hikari rectificando en lo que había dicho anteriormente.

- _De acuerdo¿pero quien hace el sorteo?_- pregunto Neji.

- _Pongamos los nombres en un papel y que vayan sacando los papeles una mano inocente_- dijo Ino.

_-¿Y quien será esa mano inocente?_- pregunto Chouji.

De repente Hikari, Tsuki y Kurai se giraron de golpe hacia un mismo lado hacia una misma persona al escuchar "mano inocente"

- _Quien hay más inocente que mi querida hermanita_- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Tsuki.

_-¿eh¿Yo? T.T no... ya sabéis lo que sale después, todo el mundo quiere de recompensa mi cabeza con los resultados que salen._- contestó Tsuchi.

- _Vamos Tsuchi, pero si eres la más inocente de todos los presentes XD_ - dijo Hikari.

-_T.T soy la mas "desgraciada" de todos los presentes que es lo contrario_- replico Tsuchi.

- _Da igual quien sea la mano inocente pero hacerlo deprisa._- dijo Shikamaru.

- _Arg ya va impaciente ¬¬_ - se levantó por fin Tsuchi dispuesta a hacer el sorteo.

- _Bueno empiezo_- dijo en tono de resignación Tsuchi- _y por favor absténganse de cortar mi cuello V.v_ _en primer lugar... Tsuki con..._

-**"_con alguien que me caiga bien porfaporfaporfa tanto me da . ¡Venga Tsuchi confió en ti o !_"**- pensó Tsuki.

_-...esto -.-UUU... _- Tsuchi se empezó a tirar hacia atrás- _TsukivaconIno _- dijo esa frase a toda velocidad y bastante bajito, lo cual nadie pudo entender.

-_XD creo que aquí va haber más de una muerte XD_ - dijo Kurai.

_-¿Lo puedes repetir? Por favor que nadie lo a oído_- dijo Kakashi, el cual tenia pinta de menos enterarse.

- _Tsuki...va...con...¡INO!_- y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

_-¡TSUCHI YO TÉ MATOOOOOOOOOO!_- gritó Tsuki.

- _Tsuki relájate es lo que ha salido y te has de conformar XD_- dijo Hikari.

_- Gra-gracias Hikari- _dijo temblando desde el otro lado del restaurante Tsuchi** "_no si es que soy una desgraciada condenada a la mala suerte T.T_"**

- _Bueno continuamos ¿o que? que queremos empezar a jugar... _- Se impacientó Ino, la cual tampoco estaba muy conforme con su pareja...

- _Si ya va ¬¬_**"_menos humos_"- **Tsuchi volvió al sorteo- _a ver siguiente pareja... je, jeje, jejeje, XD AJAJAJAJAJA._

_-¿Que pasa? O.O ¿Qué ha tocado ya Tsuchi?_- dijo Hikari.

- _Tsunade-sama... jajaja XD con...jajajaja_- se retorcía de la risa en el suelo.

- _Di ya lo que tengas que decir... _- empezó a enfadarse Tsunade.

-_XD va con tito jira-chan XD_

- _Dios Tsuchi eso es ser muy inocente XD a ver que pasara con vosotros dos parejita XD_ - dijo Hikari.

_-¡TÚ CALLA!_- se enfureció Jiraiya- _¡YO SI QUE TE MATO! que por cierto a que viene eso de tito jira-chan ¬¬ _

- _Como que a que pero si eres nuestro tío Jiraiya-sama._- dijo Tsuki.

- _Arg que desgracia la mía T.T, encima de que perderé todo el dinero, ahora tengo que cuidar de unas mocosas que no pararan de decirme tito jira-chan, y ahora que me había librado de que me dijesen Ero-sennin cada dos por tres._-se quejó Jiraiya.

- _Decías ¬¬_- replico Naruto.

- _Bueno continuo con mi suicidio... digo el sorteo... _- dijo Tsuchi.

- _Eso Tsuchi continua a ver que sale ahora._- dijo Hikari.

-_A ver... Lee con Gai-sensei_ **"_¿porque hay unas_ _florecitas en el nombre de Gai-sensei¡Ah! Kurai es quien a escrito los nombres -.-_" **– dijo Tsuchi.

- _Querido Lee T.T ¡ganaremos a todos!_- contestó Gai.

_-¡Sí maestro!_- se lanzó Lee hacia su maestro tan apreciado.

- _Hey las mariconadas para otro momento._- dijo Kurai.

- _Tsuchi continua que a este paso será mañana y aun estaremos con lo del sorteo._- dijo Tsuki desesperándose.

- _Ok, ok n.nU_** "_Aun la tiene conmigo_"**_, a ver... Hinata con Kakashi.-_respondió Tsuchi.

-_XD muy buena esta será una pareja de cuidado XD_ - comento Jiraiya.

- _Bueno Tsuchi si eso mejor date más prisa en el sorteo que tengo ganas de empezar ya a jugar xD _- dijo Kurai.

- _Shi -o- sin las prisas, a ver...Temari con Kankuro, Shino con Kiba_**"_je los dos que llevan bichos raros XD_"**_, Shikamaru con Hikari, Asuma con Kurenai...- _dijo Tsuchi.

_-¡Ei quieto parao O.O!_- salto Kurai- _¿qué parejas has dicho?_

- _Arg... -.- Temari con Kankuro, Shino con Kiba, Shikamaru con Hikari, Asuma con Kurenai..._- repitió Tsuchi.

- _Veo que has sabido sacar buenas parejas._- le susurro Hikari a Tsuchi.

- _Continuo -o- que me canso...a ver...Kurai con Gaara...Neji con..._- continuó Tsuchi.

_-¿Que?_- Salto de repente Gaara- _yo no he dicho que fuese a jugar._

- _Arg y a mi que me cuentas yo solo saco el papelito yo no he apuntado ¬¬_ - protestó Tsuchi.

- _Si pero al final has de participar porque sino seremos impares, además no tienes porque beber._- dijo Hikari.

_-...bueno... ya os vale... solo lo haré por esta vez porque hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos todos juntos_- replicó Gaara.

- _No creo que solo lo haga por eso._- le susurro Hikari a Tsuchi.- _¿Tu que crees?_

_-¿yo -o-? Yo creo que... yo que se -.- _- entonces Tsuchi se fijo en que Kurai estaba muy calladita en un rincón algo sonrojada-** "_Imaginaciones mías_" **_no sé... yo continuo con la votación -o-_

-_A ver las ultimas parejas -o- Neji con... Tenten, Sakura con Chouji y Naruto con... -.-... -.-U... OO... ¿QUÉ? OO, no T.T que desgracia buaaaaaaaa._

_-¿Que pasa? Yo con quien voy encima que soy él ultimo ¬¬ di... _- replico Naruto.

- _Pues con quien va a ser Naruto te ha tocado con Tsuchi y encima ella es pésima jugando al póker XD_ - dijo Tsuki.

_-¿QUE¿QUE ES PESIMA O.O? arg ya decía yo ¬¬ _- dijo Naruto.

- _Malos recuerdos de tiempos pasados en que perdía todos los garbanzos que apostaba T.T_- empezó a llorar a raudales Tsuchi.

- _Hay que ser fuerte y aguantar Tsuchi yo te comprendo muy bien_- dijo Tsunade.

- _Normal sois las dos perdedoras numero uno XD_ - dijo Hikari.

- _Tsunade-sama ToT_- Tsuchi se abalanzó sobre Tsunade.

- _Tsuchi ToT_- la abrazó maternalmente- _superaremos esta prueba y nos arruinaremos pero con la cabeza bien alta._

- _Ship T.T_- afirmo Tsuchi.

- _Si no fuera porque eres familia mía y has de terminar con cierta persona diría que parecéis madre e hija XD_ - comento Hikari.

- _Dijo la celestina_- le susurró al oído Kurai.

_-¿Que pasa conmigo¿Es que no puedo ser celestina o que?_- dijo Hikari en voz alta.

- _Vale alto de tener riñas_- dijo Gai-sensei- _¡vamos a jugar!_

- _Tuvo que hablar el pluma- Gai de turno ¬¬_ - dijo Kurai.

_-¡Qué?_- preguntó el sensei.

- _Bien ¿quien quiere ser el cupier?-_ preguntó Tenten.

- _Si eso que sea Jiraiya_- propuso Asuma.

Y así comenzó la que seria una larga partida de póker.

* * *

¡Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year¡MERĪ KURISUMASU! Y ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! Que hay muchos idiomas para transmitir el espíritu navideño XDDD

Bueno ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capitulo de dos partes que esperamos y deseamos que os guste a todos. El fic ya está terminado así que intentaremos ir colgándolo cuando podamos, si el fic coincide con algo que sucederá en un futuro no muy lejano de Naruto no es culpa nuestra, ni es plagio ni nada por el estilo, y si acertamos en más de una cosa ole meteré para la lotería del niño a ver si nos tocan unos milloncejos y nos vamos a Japón de vacaciones a comprar todo lo que puedas y más, (XDD e independizo a mi niisan de una vez que tenerlo en casa a veces es algo fastidiosillo y de paso le pido a los reyes que le traigan una novia para que se me vaya de marcha, marcha, él quiere marcha XDDD) y bueno para terminar las mil y una series que tenemos estancadas y comenzar todas aquellas que queremos hacernos y la pasta no alcanza...bueno muchas cosas, demasiadas...u.uUUU

Esperamos que os riáis mucho también con la segunda parte, porque la partida de póker es echarse unas risas seguras n.n

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevos problemas, parejas, una partida de póker y un montón de catastróficos acontecimientos (2ª parte)**

Todos se sentaron al lado de su respectiva pareja y Jiraiya comenzó a repartir. Cada vez aparecían más botellas de sake que iban y venían para que los jugadores calmaran su rabia con sake.

- _Hey Kurai¿no crees que están bebiendo demasiado algunos?_- le susurro Hikari a su amiga.

_-¡Qué?_- preguntó Kurai toda roja ya no se sabe si a causa de que había bebido un poco de sake o por otra cosa- _Si bueno, pero todos se lo están pasando pipa._

_-¡Tsuchi, no tires esas cartas!_- exclamó Naruto.

_-¡Arg calla! No es mi culpa es la tuya por haber quitado ese tres te dije que no lo quitaras_- reclamó Tsuchi- _arg que mala pata…_

-_XD Tsuchi siempre igual XD a ver si juegas mejor XD_ - dijo Hikari.- _Porque si sigues así nunca ganaras XD_

- _Calla ¬¬ que odio este juego con toda mi alma... total no soy la única que va mal aunque..._ - dirigiéndose a Naruto- _si té quedas en la ruina que ya lo sueles estar lo siento_- y puso cara melancólica de niña buena.

-_XD Ahora no pongas esa cara que no le convencerás XD¿o es que te lo quieres camelar?_- comento Hikari.

-_A mí lo que me preocupa son más aquellos de allí_- dijo Gaara señalando a Tsunade, Jiraiya, los senseis, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Chouji e Ino que estaban bebiendo de lo lindo.

- _¿Qué? ò/ó Hikari tú de verdad sin beber y ya vas mal por la vida._- contestó Tsuchi.

- _Pues tienes razón Gaara esos de allí están bebiendo demasiado pero bueno si beben mas mejor para mi n.n _- dijo Hikari.- _Vamos Tsuchi yo como voy a ir mal por la vida XD_

- _Que problema_- dijo Shikamaru- _luego tocará llevarlos a casa como si fueran críos de parvulario._

_-¡Hikariiiiiiiii! te admito como hermana postiza_- Tsuchi se abalanzó sobre Hikari- _y Shikamaru te doy la razón T.T_

-_XD que va a esos se les deja tirados en la calle y ya se apañaran XD _- dijo Hikari.- _Y tú no le des la razón a Shikamaru, Tsuchi ¬¬_

- _Es que_-Tsuchi mira a Tsuki- _como no le voy a dar la razón T.T_

-_XD está borracha otra que tocará cargar_- dijo Kurai viendo a su amiga.

- _Por cierto Gaara ¿donde os quedareis a dormir?_- pregunto Kurai.

- _Seguramente en casa de la Hokage_- respondió Gaara no muy convencido.

- _Creo que hoy es tu día de suerte Kurai._- le susurro Hikari.

-_XD y creo que no soy la única_- le contestó.

_-¿Cómo que la única?_- preguntó Hikari.

- _Mira con quién te ha tocado sino_- le dijo medio picará Kurai.

- _¿Hay es que no puedo estar un día sin tener que cargar con aquellos dos?_- comentó Neji- _alumno y maestro son iguales_- mirando a Lee y a Gai-sensei.

-_Chicos_- comentó Hinata- _¿no tendríamos que ir tirando ya para casa?_ -preguntó- _son casi las 3 de la mañana._

-_¿Que quieres decir con quien me ha tocado? A mí me daba igual quien fuera mi pareja como si me hubiera tocado con uno de esos dos._- dijo Hikari señalando a Gai y Lee.

_-¡NO!_- contestaron Tsuchi y Naruto a la vez.

- _Hay que ganar aunque sea una miserable partida_- replicó Naruto.

- _Vale Naruto -.- es nuestra oportunidad... _- dijo Tsuchi.

- _Exacto -.- _- afirmó Naruto.

- _Ahora están lo suficientemente borrachos para hasta preguntarles que cartas tienen y seguro que contestan y podemos aun ganar algo¿ok? ¬¬_ - mirada desafiante.

- _¬¬ ok, lo conseguiremos..._ - respondió Naruto.

-_XD quien lo diría si parecéis una parejita XD _- comento Hikari.

- _Porque no directamente tú, Naruto le haces el harem no jutsu a los senseis, menos al Gai que es gay y no sirve de nada y tu Tsuchi haces cuatro monadas y les sacáis la pasta_- explicó Kurai.

_-¡Arg nos ha escuchado ò.ó¡Hikari! Deja de meter mas leña al fuego y para ya . _- dijo Tsuchi.

- _Pos creo que no hará falta O.O_- Naruto se quedo atónito.

_-¿Que pasa? -.-_ - dijo ya sin ánimos Tsuchi- _O.O ¡por kami!_

- _Kurai no les des ideas a esos dos. Y Tsuchi yo echo leña donde creo que hay que echarla._- dijo Hikari.

- _Que continúe el juego_- dijo Naruto con cara de felicidad.

- _Se nota que no me han escuchado_- se acabó rindiendo Hinata.

- _Que pasa_- dijo Gaara, Kurai, Neji, Tente, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Hikari girándose para ver lo qué observaban esos dos.

- _¬¬ fuera, no miréis, eso es trampa_- dijo Naruto con cara de asesinar a alguien si miraba lo que pasaba.

_-¿eing?_- Tsuchi se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía un bicho de Shino en el hombro- _WAAAAAAAA, T.T ¡SHINO¡YO TE MATO¡ESO ES TRAMPA!_

_-¿Que pasa? O.O_- se miro al hombro Naruto- _¡waaaa! Nos han espiado... T.T nuestras fantásticas cartas al descubierto._

- _No es trampa nadie a dicho que no los pueda usar._- contesto Shino.

-_¿A sí? Tenéis tan buenas cartas_- dijo Kiba.

- _Vale mostremos lo que tenemos_- dijo Hinata.

- _Naruto ¬¬..._ - mirada fulminante de Tsuchi_-... ¿te das cuenta...del...gran...y... pésimo...error... que...acabas...de...hacer?_- vocecita no muy convincente por parte de Tsuchi.

- _E-esto... no por favor, ha sido sin querer¡WAAAAAAA!_- suplicó Naruto.

_-¡NARUTO VEN PA ACA QUE TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA¡¡¡¡YO TÉ MATOOOOOO!_- gritó Tsuchi.

- _He parejita_- dijo Kurai- _¡menos cháchara y más enseñar cartas!_

- _No hace falta enseñar las cartas ya las han dejado encima de la mesa... _- dijo Gaara.

Todos se acercaron para ver que habían sacado.

_-¡UN REPOKER OO!_- todos fliparon ante lo que veían.

- _Va pero si es un repoker de cincos XD. Creo que os he ganado XD mirad lo que tengo._- dijo Hikari.

_-¿Cuantos comodines tiene está baraja?_- preguntó Kurai.

_-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO¡NO HUYAAAAAAS!_- Tsuchi seguía con su instinto asesino.

- _Creo que hay para largo_- dijo Ino con un tono aburrido.

- _Tú no mires así a mi hermana_- mirada fulminante de Tsuki.

- _Oye menos humos ¿eh? Ya hago lo suficiente para tragarte jugando contigo._- contestó Ino.

_-¿Decías?_- vocecita inocente, a Ino en ese momento le recorrió un gran escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- _Esto se avecina a pelea larga y cutre_- dijo Shikamaru- _las chicas sois problemáticas._

_-¬¬ no somos problemáticas. Vosotros lo que pasa es que sois tontos y no nos entendéis._- dijo Hikari.

- _Antes de que tengáis una gran pelea de género_- preguntó Kurai- _¿nos podemos ir ya ha dormir?_

_-¿Que estas insinuando Kurai?_- dijo Hikari muy enfadada.

- _Que quién se pelea se desea_- dijo Kurai poniéndose cara a cara contra Hikari.

Hikari estaba apunto de protestar cuando de repente...

¡Boom! La pared voló y de repente se podía ver como una gran raíz de un árbol había atravesado la pared.

- _Tsuchi miles de veces te he dicho que no uses eso._- dijo Hikari.

Un muy asustado Naruto se había salvado por los pelos y detrás del árbol se apreciaba una sombra.

- _Ese repoker... podíamos haber ganado todo el dinero... tú de esta no te libras... _- dijo una voz.

La sombra era una muuuuy enfadada Tsuchi que iba en serio en lo de cortar la cabeza a Naruto.

- _Ya estoy harta U.U ¡TSUCHI COMO NO PARES AHORA MISMO JURO QUE TE MATO AQUI MISMO!_- grito Hikari.

- _Estoooo guau_- dijo Kurai- _será mejor salir de aquí esto se pone peligroso_- y sin darse cuenta coge de la mano a Gaara y se lo lleva a fuera del restaurante siguiéndoles Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru.

- _O.O... OO... NOOOOOOO TT ¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEEEEEEN¡QUIERO MI DESAYUNO MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA_- empezó a llorar Tsuchi.

-_TU DESAYUNO LO TENDRAS CUANDO TE COMPORTES COMO UNA CHICA DE 16 AÑOS Y NO COMO UNA CRIA DE 3._-continúo gritando Hikari.

-_Kurai_- dijo Shikamaru- _¿cómo vais a detener a Hikari?_

- _No lo se_ - se rascó la cabeza Kurai- _¿porqué no entras ahí y la detienes tu?_

- _Que problemático es todo esto_- dijo Shikamaru replicando mientras entraba de nuevo al restaurante- _siempre todo yo._

_-¡BUAAAAAA PERO YO NO QUIERO ESTAR EN MIS 16 PORQUE SIEMPRE RECIBO YO! TOT y encima mi hermana fuera de control... BUAAAAAAAAA QUE VIDA MÁS INCOMPRENDIDA._- lloriqueaba Tsuchi.

-_DEJA EN PAZ A TSUKI QUE ELLA YA SABE CUIDARSE SOLA ADEMAS TÚ HAS SIDO LA QUE HA MONTADO ESTE ESCANDALO Y MIRA QUE TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO USARAS ESA TECNICA._- grito Hikari.

-_ARG PERO MIRA TSUKI SI SÉ ESTA MATANDO CON INO ESTA FUERA DE CONTROL, ENCIMA VA BORRACHA Y DESPUES YO CARGARE LAS CULPAS, además tenia que utilizar de vez en cuando la técnica ¬¬ me quedo oxidada si no XD_- contestó Tsuchi.

-_PUES QUE LA MATE QUE ME IMPORTA AL MENOS TSUKI NO HA USADO NINGUNA TECNICA DE LAS QUE NO PUEDE USAR._- respondió Hikari.

_-¡Eh! Tranquilas_- dijo Shikamaru poniendo paz- _que problemáticas¿no os habéis dado cuenta que habéis destruido medio restaurante y si antes era cara la cuenta ahora por las reformas tendremos que pasar largas tardes de reparaciones?_

- _Nos damos él piro nOn y como si nada_- dijo tan felizmente Tsuchi- _además_- se dirigió hacia Hikari- _quien ha dicho que no ha utilizado la técnica ¬¬_

- _Ostras pues ahora que lo dices es verdad aunque todo ha sido culpa de esa criaja ¬¬_ - dijo Hikari calmándose un poco.

- _Yo no se vosotras pero para mi es aburrido, muy aburrido_- comentó Shikamaru.

-_A sí y ¿porque es aburrido para ti?_- pregunto Hikari.

De repente la otra parte de la pared del restaurante exploto.

Esta vez lo provoco una gran cantidad de agua que choco contra la pared.

- _Ya puedes soltarme la mano_- comentó Gaara.

-_Perdón_- pidió disculpas Kurai.

- _Eso es un lugar de locos_- dijo Kiba- _están todos para él encierre._

Entonces observaron que otra pared caía.

- _-.-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU mejor nos vamos... _- dijeron todos los senseis que no querían tener que pagar todo ese desastre.

- _Esto es ya demasiado. TSUKI, TSUCHI COMO NO PAREIS LAS DOS AHORA MISMO JURO QUE OS QUEDAIS SIN COMIDA DE POR VIDA._- grito de nuevo Hikari desesperándose por la caída de la otra pared.- _Y ADEMAS PAGAREIS VOSOTRAS DOS LAS REFORMAS._

-_¡Hikari¡¡¡Shikamaru¡¡¡Naruto! Salid de ahí antes de que eso se derrumbe y dejar al Gai y a la Ino cerda para que paguen todo_- chilló Kurai desde fuera.

- _Yo me he quedado sin dinero no se como lo ves n.nU_- dijo tan tranquilamente Tsuchi sin hacer caso de las amenazas de Hikari de quedarse sin comida.

- _Mejor será que salgamos_- dijo Hikari a Shikamaru.

_-¡TSUKIIII¡¡¡TSUCHI!_- chilló de nuevo Kurai- _¡SI ESO VOSOTRAS QUEDAROS AHI PARA PAGAR LAS REFORMAS POR QUE SOIS LAS CULPABLES DE LA DERRUMBACIÓN DE PAREDES!_

- _Tu ¬¬ vamos_- Tsuchi le cogió de la mano a Naruto y cuando echó a correr alcanzó a Hikari que también la arrastró junto con Shikamaru para que saliesen a tiempo, porque se empezaba a derrumbar.

Después del chillido de Kurai se cayó una parte de la pared que aun quedaba en pie.

- _Ya no soy la única que lo ha tirado n.n_- dijo felizmente Tsuchi.

- _Hay Tsuchi ya eres como Kurai que coges la mano de tu chico XD_ - dijo Hikari cuando ya estaban fuera.

- _Tsuki no ha salido_- observó Kurai- _Ahora vengo voy a por Tsuki, _- dijo a los demás.

-_PERO TÚ DE QUE HABLAS SI YO TAMBIEN TE TENGO COJIDA A TI DE LA MANO Y TU A LA VEZ SE LA HAS COJIDO A SHIKAMARU PARA SALIR TODOS A LA VEZ_- reclamó Tsuchi

- _Tu alucinas donde ves que le tenga cogida la mano a Shikamaru._- respondió Hikari.

Todos los demás menos Tsuki e Ino que estaban peleando habían salido del restaurante.

- _¬¬ te he visto justo cuando hemos llegado aquí se la has soltado pero mientras corríamos se la has cogido._- respondió Tsuchi.

- _¬¬ eso no es cierto ¬¬_ - dijo Hikari poniéndose roja.

Poco a poco el restaurante se derrumbaba y Kurai y Chouji fueron a buscar aquellas dos para que salieran. Pero mientras intentaban sacarlas por que las dos estaban muy borrachas otra pared se cayó bloqueando la entrada del restaurante

- _Si lo es lo he visto ¬¬ ciega no estoy medio sorda si pero ciega no._- protestó Tsuchi.

- _Te aseguro que no lo es, además no tienes ninguna prueba._- dijo Hikari un poco roja.

- _Arg lo que tiene que hacer una para ayudar a su hermana -.-_ - Tsuchi se agacho y apoyo las manos en el suelo haciendo que salieran unos árboles pequeños que levantaron todo aquel desastre.- _Mira el próximo día me traigo una cámara de fotos y veras como tengo pruebas ¬_¬- se volvió a dirigir a Hikari levantándose del suelo.

- _Genial seguir demostrando que tenéis las mismas técnicas que los dos primeros Hokages U.U _- dijo Hikari.

- _Si no estuvierais peleando todo el día_- comentó Kurai- _Tsuchi no te descuidarías de tu hermana Tsuki_- señalando a la bella durmiente.

- _Mira mientras no tengas testigos no podrás demostrarlo._- dijo Hikari dirigiéndose a Tsuchi.

- _Pues calla un poco y no digas nada ¬¬ y así seguro que no saben nada._- respondió Tsuchi.

- _Arg ahora la tengo que llevar yo en brazos ¬¬_- protestó Tsuchi.

- _Ya la llevo yo_- dijo Neji que apareció a su lado.

- _Ok muy amable por tu parte, me haces un gran favor T.T_ – agradeció Tsuchi a Neji.

- _Hey Neji cuida bien de Tsuki que ya veras que mañana te dará las gracias._- dijo Hikari.

-_XD_- de golpe y porrazo todo el restaurante se desplomó.

-_U.Uu_- general.

-_Eto...n.nU uiiii que sueño que tengo_- digo Tsuchi que empezaba a acelerar el paso- _me voy a dormir que hay que madrugar._

- _Hip tranquilos chicos hip_- iba diciendo Tsunade borracha- _a partir de mañana después de los entrenos y otras cosas ayudareis hip... a reconstruir el restaurante_.

- _Tsunade-sama eso no es justo hay personas que no hemos sido como Kurai, Gaara, Shikamaru y yo._- dijo Hikari.

_-¡Je no tienes fe ni nada!_- salió corriendo Tsuchi- _¡hasta mañana! _

- _Hip y esto es una amenaza_- dijo Tsunade- _todos dastigados hip_- señalando a los ninjas jóvenes- _quién no hip ayude a reconstruir se le quitará su rango de ninja hip, y se le puede prohibir la participación del siguiente rango hip_- termino de decir antes de marcharse dirección a la residencia del Hokage con las personas que iban a pasar la noche allí.

Después de que Tsunade, Gaara, Kurai, Kankuro, Temari y Neji llevando a Tsuki a donde iban a dormir todos menos el Hyuga, solo quedaron presentes Shikamaru, Hikari, Kakashi y Asuma, estos dos últimos estaban recostados en una pared porque se habían quedado dormidos después de haber bebido tanto.

"**_No es justo yo no he hecho nada . y para colmo por culpa de las gemelas he quedado mal U.U y me he de ocupar de Kakashi_" **pensó Hikari mirando a su exmaestro.

-_¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto? U.U_ – murmuro Hikari mirando el local en ruinas.

- _Porque las chicas sois problemáticas._- dijo Shikamaru.

- _No somos problemáticas bueno quizás Tsuki y Tsuchi si que lo sean un poco pero esto no hubiera pasado si los maestros hubieran puesto orden. Además que seamos problemáticas no justifica que estén en ese estado._- dijo señalando a los senseis.

- _Je, acabas de admitir que eres problemática._- dijo Shikamaru.

- _Yo no he admiti..._** "_mejor no discutir_" **_Bueno y que vamos hacer con Kakashi y Asuma porque no los podemos dejar aquí tirados._- dijo Hikari.

–_Creo que lo mejor será llevarlos a su casa._- sugirió Shikamaru.

Shikamaru e Hikari cargaron cada uno a un maestro. Durante más de la mitad del trayecto ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que Hikari dijo.

-_¿Quién diría que Konoha esta en peligro con lo tranquila que esta?_

- _Siempre ha estado así de tranquila menos en los momentos de guerra._- respondió Shikamaru.

_-¿Cómo hace tres años? Tras la muerte del tercer Hokage y la fuga de Sasuke Uchiha._- dijo Hikari.

- _Otra vez con ese nombre ¿se puede saber que os pasa a tus amigas y a ti con él¿Por qué tanto interés?_- preguntó Shikamaru.

_-... Veras las razones de porque estamos tan interesadas por Sasuke no te las puedo decir, porque…_ - dijo Hikari.

- _No es asunto mío._- contestó Shikamaru.

- _No es por eso. No las puedo decir porque yo no soy la que ha de hablar de ello, la única que puede decirlo es la que esta relacionada con Sasuke, pero tampoco puedo hablarte más sobre el tema porque prometimos no mencionar nada hasta el momento indicado._- explicó Hikari.

- _Lo dicho vosotras sois muy problemáticas._- dijo Shikamaru.

- _Eso no es... _- empezó a decir Hikari.

- _Bueno ya hemos llegado, voy a llevar a mi maestro a su casa y me marchare a la mía a descansar. Buenas noches Hikari._- dijo Shikamaru mientras se alejaba.

- _Buenas noches Shikamaru._- dijo Hikari.

Shikamaru cuando ya estaba a punto de subir las escaleras y desaparecer de la vista de Hikari dijo.

- _Ha sido un placer conocerte._

- _Lo mismo digo._- contestó Hikari mientras veía como desaparecía de su vista.

Después de que Hikari se despidiera de Shikamaru se fue al piso donde vivía Kakashi y donde tendría que pasar la noche. Nada más entrar en el piso se dio cuenta de que era muy pequeño y que solo disponía de una cama, pero la chica decidió que el maestro necesitaba más la cama que ella a parte de que no le molestaba dormir en el sofá. Una vez hubo acostado al maestro Hikari se estiro en el sofá y a los pocos minutos se quedo totalmente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

**

* * *

**

Jejejeje que miedo y que peligroso es estar borracho O Esperamos que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como nosotros escribiéndolo.

Si os a gustado o queréis criticarnos, animarnos, o aportar alguna idea para un fic o alguna de las introducciones o despedidas o por otra cosa, pedirnos el msn...auch (T.T me han pegado por pesado) dejen review...y ahora una cancioncita navideña incluida:

Deja un reviewcito lector/a bonito/a que no tienes cara de ser roñosito/a (versión chistosa de la canción del aguirnaldo XP alguno me entenderá, aucchh me han vuelto a pegar T.T)

Adiositooo, hasta el próximo capitulo...dejen review porfa pleaseeeeeeeee


End file.
